


Surprises

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCat March Madness 2016 [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, SuperCat March Madness, lexstra - Freeform, supercat, week one smut, week three crack, week two fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara decides to surprise Cat with breakfast....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Week Two Challenge for Supercat March Madness: Fluff!
> 
> This is multi-chapter fluff...wasn't intended but these things do happen :) and don't worry there's plenty of happy on the horizon

Kara stood in the small alcove she used as a makeshift kitchen, smirking as she gathered two coffee mugs from the small dish rack. After another lengthy avoidance on Kara's behalf concerning her sister, Hank had made it a point to ask Supergirl to drop by the DEO after a night of patrolling when he would usually just let her go home. 

Little did she know at the time he had already detained her sibling in one cell in the bowels of the DEO, and when Kara came for the little recap of the nights events he stretched the truth over the fact that he couldn't get the cell open when they were testing its integrity. That maybe if she stepped into the adjacent one she could see the reason from the other side. With a clank he had locked the pair of them up, spun his keys around a finger and told the two work it out until he got back. He also threatened if they hadn't by that time then he would simply sit in his office and wait them out.

Needless to say it had been Alex that spoke up first, not exactly dismissing her actions and intentions with Kara but she had come to the conclusion that her behavior and overprotective sisterly instilled thinking were not appropriate when it came to how Kara wished to go about her life outside of Supergirl. 

Kara had spoken up then, about Cat and her valiant efforts lately not only with the magazine but on a personal front as well. They talked bout Carter, how he and his half brother now had a dinner night once a month. That of course started another argument about Kara getting too involved with her boss’s son, that it was Cat’s right to raise him in her own way and how it wasn’t Kara’s to be a constant for the boy if she was going to be just an assistant. Her only right was maybe, maybe to spoil him senseless, but even then Alex guessed it would be at some great level of ire on Cat’s behalf. They talked about Clark and his recent wedding announcement, and how that gave Kara her own ray of hope towards life outside being a Superhero and how difficult still that it was for Kara to see Astra as her mother. 

They talked for hours, even asking, or more shouting for Hank to leave when he came in to check on them at one point until finally he had been called back into the room some time later to let them out. 

Her smile remained as she recounted her morning prior to the sun rising, and the plan the rest of her morning was now going to be devoted to. Kara pulled two eggs from the half dozen carton she had in her fridge, dropping one in either mug on the counter. She followed it with a spoonful of butter she bought, before stirring the contents with a fork. As she reached for the pre-mixed muffin packets she found the flutter of excitement hum in her gut and made a face.

“Stop it.” She said aloud to herself, swirling the dry ingredients into the cups while she grabbed a fork from a nearby cup full of silverware. She tried to beat out the flutters in the cups mixing her minute set of ingredients together.

“It's breakfast... not..” She was talking to herself. “Seriously Kara, get it together you're talking to your self... out loud.” She stopped what she was doing for a moment, took a deep breath and attempted to push the growing swirl in her body to stop. 

She focused on her task then, her intention clear as she grabbed the bag of frozen blueberries she had bought from the store the night prior. She tore open the bag with her teeth and stirred equal amounts into each cup. She wasn't sure if she was doing this right but the recipe she found seemed fool proof. It required no oven, no specific measurements, no in depth knowledge of cooking needed. Simple and to the point, not unlike herself in this moment. 

“Are you seriously comparing yourself to food!?” She groaned, hands finding the edge of her small counter as she dropped her head. Here she was making breakfast for one of the most unobtainable and revered individuals in town. Especially lately, thanks to Supergirl, and Kara’s own efforts, Cat had become more charitable, at least in the public eye than ever before. 

Fund risers and donations, galas and even the occasional ‘rebuild our city’ rally’s were being promoted, sponsored or heralded by CatCo. It didn’t hurt that Supergirl provided her own time or interviews on each matter. Especially the ‘rebuild the city’ efforts. It was the least she could do when she and the varied alien scuffles she got wrapped up in were the cause behind that need to rebuild in some areas.

The more Kara thought about it, the more she realized that if you stripped away the means and manner by which Cat had handled anything in her life, her story was seemingly no different than the rest of the people in the office. In fact, any one of them could be in her place given the right set of circumstances or surroundings. 

Granted there were plenty of gaps to be filled as far as the history and depth of one Cat Grant went. The only means of finding anything out about her, aside from that one time with her emails had been the stories told by her own mother, who was rarely forthcoming on a positive front. Former rivals, Lois Lane in particular, but again nothing glowing there on the home front, which then left her children, one estranged and one who had yet to breech puberty. On a personal level anyway, everything else about Cat Grant was provided by other news cronies who had dealt with her over time during her rise to power in National City. Which, when Kara considered what she had read from those sources, the literature supported yet again a single sided opinion of the woman that read as black and white as the text and paper it was printed on.

It had bothered her so much so that now here Kara was, making breakfast for her as a gesture of... well a gesture of something. Kindness? Friendship? Understanding? All of those options seemed good but none really solidified her sudden urge of wanting to get to know the woman better. Which was saying a lot. Aside from Lucy, who knew all the legal aspects of Miss Grant’s life, Kara was probably the closest Cat had to a confidant. She knew everything about her everyday fuctionality, her private connections and her appointments. Her business likes and dislikes and the occasional depth of a personal issue here and there but all of it was very surface level. She drew in a deep breath, pulling herself back into the counter. 

“She’s just your boss, it’s not like you’re attracted to her.” Her mind shot that bullet of thought into her brain and watched it ricochet gleefully about with its implications. She lingered on the idea long enough to go so far as to consider how their names would work before stopping herself with the absurdity of the notion.

“Enough just, by Rao stop thinking.” She grabbed the mugs sitting on the counter, wrapped the two cups with plastic and set them in one of her lunch bags with a cold burst of air in it before securing the package with the velcro clasp it had. “Just because Clark’s getting married doesn’t mean you double down on the only person outside the boys that you’ve connected with.” She thought, while that bullet point from a moment prior continued to bounce around with possibilities.

She turned then, shrugged on her jacket, checked for keys, phone, and suit for later. With a nod to herself in the mirror on the wall she adjusted her glasses and made her way out. It wasn't until she was halfway down the stairs that she sighed and rushed back up to her apartment, grabbing the lunch bag off the counter. When she reopened her apartment door she nearly dropped the lunch bag what with Eliza standing in her doorway.

“Kara!” Eliza greeted, pulling the woman into a reluctant hug. 

“Eliza...” She cautioned, stepping back from the woman with narrowed eyes. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I have the best news.” She was practically gushing and it was making Kara very nervous.

“You're moving here?!” Kara let the words rush from her mouth unchecked, realizing with her foster-mother’s drop in enthusiasm that her guess was much too far off.

“No... what? I’m not even, are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine just, uhm been busy lately.” 

Eliza pushed the outburst aside, hands coming to rest on her daughter’s shoulders. “I got you... a date.” 

Kara blinked, and blinked again. “What?”

“A date!” She beamed. “I was talking with Alex and we were discussing your cousin’s engagement and your moods and things and how the people that've come into your life, have just kind of fallen short.” She nodded, and continued despite Kara's bass impression. “I know that you need an adult, a companion that you can feel free to let your hair down with and enjoy adult things with.” 

“Eliza.” Kara started, but her mother would not be detoured.

“I mean there was that guy in college, that barista lady when you first moved here and that thing with you and your boss’s son Abraham?”

“Adam.” She corrected. “And we didn’t have a thing, I just helped him reconnect with his mother and half-brother.”

“Right yeah, I mean even I had a moment there when Alex mentioned him and how you were talking to him in the coffee shop about his mother, she made it sound like you had this huge crush on he-.” 

“Eliza!” Kara's shout stopped the woman. “We already had this conversation, now that I’ve embraced being Supergirl dating isn’t really a viable option. Not until I can get a solid handle on it and everything else in my life.”

“Yes I know but I realize after talking with Alex that you are probably just saying that-”

“Right. No. Okay Eliza, the truth is, I'm late for a, uh, uhm, breakfast date of my own making.” She lied, she knew it was a lie, a horrible no good very bad lie but she wasn't going to let that stop her now. “So thankful as I am,” she patted the woman on the shoulder with a tight smile. “Please tell who or what ever it is you found that I was afraid to tell you I was already dating someone or something.”

“Kara.” Eliza's voice was soft as she took a step closer. “If I had known. That makes me feel so good.. -so- good that you're taking the time for yourself and your happiness.” 

Kara nodded slowly before gesturing towards the door. “That's great yeah but uhm I'm going to be late and that's never a good impression to make.”

“Oh! Yes, don't let me keep you!” Eliza moved out of the way and watched her daughter's hurried rush down the stairs once her apartment was locked. She would make an additional stop to talk with Alex again as well as inform one Mr. Malverne that she had been mistaken in asking him out on a blind date with her daughter.

\---

The day was starting out nice enough, though Cat could feel the approaching storm. It sent an odd wave of insecurity through her before she shook it off and finally drew herself up from the chair in her bedroom. She had watched the sun rise over her city through the brewing clouds, it was an allowance she had given herself over to the past few weeks now. Ever since Kara had reintroduced Adam into her life. Previously she would never had indulged in such a waste of time but the more she did it, the more centered she seemed to be throughout her day. Every morning was different, and with it brought the promise of new possibilities.

With a deep breath she ran a hand through her hair, it was getting longer now, not unruly, just longer. She took one final calming breath before she drew herself up from her chair, the edges of her silk robe dancing around her legs as she strode barefoot into her closet. Once inside she tipped the full length mirror at its center so she could focus on herself. She ran a brush through her locks, leaving her hair soft and wavy before pulling open the drawers of make up in the island of her closet. 

She looked to her hands then back to her reflection while she dabbed her fingertips into the mouth of a silver tube only to drag the tinted crème on her index finger across her lips. A bruised rose color sprang to life a second after, saturating the swells there like ink injected into water. She switched tactics then, opening a small compact and selecting a proper contour brush sweeping mineral powder across her cheeks before switching brushes and powders. Her fingertips dusted across her cheeks with minute corrections followed by a neutral color for her eyes.

It wasn't a vast adjustment in truth, it wasn’t anything akin to an average working day as far as a full face went, but it was enough. She straightened and looked over her reflection a final time before turning away from the mirror and setting about getting dressed. 

Any work she had left over to take care of she could easily do at home, this month’s issue had already been finalized and currently it was all in the hands of her employees. Unless some idiot threw a wrench in the whole of it like last month. Then again that individual was no longer with the company so she was quite sure that the only real work she would have waiting for was the final proofs for the lead articles for next month’s issue and her layout approval of the photo-spread from the rebuild rally she’d been a part of that was going to serve as her feature. 

Anything else she might have normally had set aside for herself, her assistant had oddly seen fit to take care of for her. Something about everyone, including the boss, needing to have a weekend to themselves without work or deadlines looming. 

She hung her robe back up and placed her pajamas in the basket for laundry. She was going to have to keep herself busy today to keep her mind from wandering too far in that direction. Kiera had seemed quite adamant at the idea, so much so that she had taken on nearly three times the amount of her own workload to ensure everything would finalize for the issue this month without Cat’s intervention.

She pulled a pair of tall boots on over her black leggings and stood, smoothing the edge of her dark blue shirt down before shrugging into her last article. She wrapped the edges of the charcoal riding style vest around herself creating a sharp v-line cross the front of her torso. Buttoning a single clasp at either hip she turned profile, taking note of the flare of the vests edges around her hips as they tapered back into tails that dusted along the back of her thighs in an elegant point. 

Satisfied she stepped out of her closet, small laundry basket in hand and started for the hallway when she heard her doorbell ring. Given that Carter was at his brother’s for the weekend she knew it couldn't possibly be him. She heard a small knock halfway down the stairs and hastened her pace. Once she made it to the first floor she quickly deposited the laundry basket in the first room across her path before turning to cross the foyer. She unbolted the lock and pulled open her door, her frame straightening back a bit in surprise at the now retreating form of Kara Danvers. 

“Kiera?” The confusion was palpable, as was the sudden assumption that things had gone horribly wrong at CatCo for her assistant to be dropping by so unexpectedly. 

Kara was already turning around before she was addressed, having heard the door opening behind her. She swallowed awkwardly, her mouth suddenly dry before she finally rushed forward to the landing to close the gap between them again.

“Morning.” She offered lamely. 

“Yes, it is morning, still.” Cat stayed in the entry of her door, shoulder pressed into its edge as she studied the blonde in front of her. She seemed anxious and unsure of herself. One hand was gripping one of those cooling lunch bags Carter owned, while the other was dug into her front pocket in a fist. A feat which Cat found somehow to be near impossible despite the visual proof on the subject. She raised a high brow taking note of Kara's jeans that looked painted on and she clearly had on a tank top beneath the thin crew-neck sweater she wore. Its stark white edge was evident where it had been pulled out on her left side at some point. 

“What’s happened?” 

Kara tried not to stare at the woman who answered the door. On the flight over she had bounced over just what exactly she and Cat were. She had settled on new friends but the lack of depth to that idea just wouldn't sit in her mind. Then she questioned why exactly she felt the need to make Cat breakfast. Some part of her had rationalized that it was better than inviting her out to eat and talk, seeing as that's what Adam had been doing with her on their special nights once a month. The other part was still flailing about aimlessly yelling at her to ask her out on an actual date since she had already lied about being on one to Eliza. 

“What?” She shook her head slightly, “nothing. Why? Should something have?” Kara was fidgeting and couldn't seem to focus, or offer more than a near one worded response to the day so Cat tried again. 

“You seem rather awake considering the hour today.” Cat started forward out of her home, coming to stand just beyond her threshold. “Is everything alright?”

“What? No. Yes. Wait. Did you change your...” Kara slapped herself mentally and took a deep breath. “Let me try that again.”

Cat merely rose a brow watching the other woman with a confused interest. “Okay.” She drew the word out before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Morning Kiera.”

Kara blinked, wondering what the other woman was playing at until she realized she was literally starting their encounter over. No snark. No reprimand. She offered a small smile of gratitude and took a more confident step closer. 

“Have you eaten yet?”

Cat turned her head to the side in the negative. “No. I was just coming down when instead of someone just making their way into my personal space, unlike at the office, they actually knocked this time.”

Kara cleared her throat, wondering if that was directed indirectly at her. Finally pulling her other hand out of her pocket, she adjusted her glasses. “Yeah I considered that but then I figured you might like the surprise factor of someone asking to borrow your kitchen instead of wanting to plead an excuse for a layout being redone.”

“I don't like surprises.” Cat reminded her as she glanced down over her crossed arms and took a step forward in the process before turning her attention back to Kara who seemed much more emboldened than when they were in the office. 

Kara let out an audible exhale through her nose, pushing the slightly crestfallen feeling aside, lips twisting slightly she considered something. “So you're saying I should have just busted in.” 

Cat let out a sigh and bore her gaze into the other woman. “What do you want Kiera? I have things I need to take care of and you're impeding that process.”

Kara felt the creeping sense of disappointment, her internal insecurity demons supplying her with an 'I told you so' song and dance number in her mind.

Cat watched the flicker of emotion register on Kara's features and felt the pang of guilt swirling in her chest because of it. Regardless she didn't bother to take back her words or her harshness. This was who she was, her abruptness and sharp tongue were both part of that package.

“I made you breakfast.” Kara finally supplied her tone lacking its prior warmth and bubbling excitement. 

“What?” Cat's voice was a shadow of its prior self as well. Slightly higher with an edge of complete disbelief. 

“I,” she started, clearing her throat and regaining her conviction. “Made you breakfast. I know you don't like surprises but I thought-”

“Why?” Cat was at the edge of her landing then, looking down at Kara in the hallway a step down from her. 

“Wh-”

“Why did you make me breakfast?” Cat interrupted the other woman again, her lips parted just slightly as she waited for the woman to answer her.

“Because I wanted to.” Kara offered with plain honesty. 

“So, you just made breakfast.” Cat blinked and straightened slightly. “And carried it all the way over here?”

Kara followed Cat's gaze behind her before turning back to her and taking another step closer. “Yes. Well sort of. All the way is more like from my apartment near the edge of town and the making part I haven't done yet but...”

Cat let out another breath. “Why?”

“I wanted to.” Kara answered again.

“No other reason.” The older woman’s tone carried a hint of a warning and her answer came in the form of Kara shaking her head in the negative.

“Okay...” She allowed after a long series of moments between them before turning and heading back into her home, leaving the door open behind her.

Kara blinked and watched the backside of the woman retreating, head tipping to the side just slightly before she caught herself, turned her eyes elsewhere and swore under her breath. She heard the sharp crack of Cat's boot heels on the tile floor inside the penthouse until the sound stopped. Looking up she saw the other woman standing in profile, arms still crossed over her chest. She didn't look in Kara's direction but the expectancy filling the woman suddenly jump started her actions.

Kara rushed forward, tripping over the threshold plate a bit before catching herself and straightening up like that never happened. She shut the door and tried not to skip as she closed the distance between her and Cat. Or at least tried, when Kara crossed the line of the stairs Cat pointed towards the kitchen. 

“I'll be right back,” and with a turn Cat was off and down the adjacent hallway. 

Kara lingered in her spot a moment before making her way into the kitchen. The flutters were back and on steroids and she immediately chided herself mentally to shut up and chill out. She scanned over the kitchen then, locating the microwave with a small sigh of relief. Crossing to it she removed the items from her lunch bag, tossing the object across the counter and out of the way. She placed the mugs in the microwave then, setting the timer a little over two minutes because of the multiple servings. 

Cat disappeared down into the hallway and retrieved her laundry, slipping into the specified room at the end of the hallway to busy herself. As she separated her clothes and set them in the washer she noticed her hands were shaking. “What is wrong with you?” She asked herself, tossing in a small packet of detergent before drawing the lid to a close. “It's just breakfast. She probably just wants to take Carter somewhere again without you and he’s put her up to ask like this to get you to say yes instead of asking you directly.” 

She frowned slightly at that prospect, thinking she would have to talk to Carter and his growing dependency on her assistant to get things out of her. Until a different voice in her head reminded her that no one had ever made her breakfast. Outside of her son on her birthday, of course. Not just make it, but walk more than halfway across town to hand deliver it ... just because they wanted to.

Back in the kitchen Kara heard the sound of a metal lid being dropped, her brain supplying the task of laundry a moment after, along with the fact that Cat was making her way back. She pushed the button release on the door a second before the beep and urged the cups out by their warmed handles. Careful not to touch the mugs themselves should Cat come waltzing in, she put them on the small island before curling the leftover plastic wrap into her fist and frantically shoving it back into the lunch bag on the opposite counter.

Cat couldn't help but smirk as she saw the blonde stretching across her counters in an attempt to hide the lunch bag behind her coffee pot. She leaned into the entryway of her kitchen and quietly cleared her throat. 

With a small jump Kara straightened, lunch bag forgotten. “I uh..” She started, taken aback by the other woman as she pulled herself from the wall and stalked into the kitchen towards the opposite side of the island between them. 

“Couldn't find the forks...” It was a truth, she had very little idea if any where Cat kept silverware, Carter had never supplied the answer as she had never asked it and somewhere she rationalized that going through every drawer in Cat's kitchen was akin to digging through her closet or something. Which was why she hadn’t used her x-ray vision either.

“Behind you, middle drawer.” Cat leaned her hips into the island edge, hands wrapping around its sides as she tipped her head just slightly when Kara put her back to her. When she spun around forks in hand, Cat simply blinked her eyes back up as if she had been taking inventory of the mugs in between them and not the curves poured into those impossibly tight jeans. 

“Coffee doesn't really count as breakfast Kiera.” 

Kara smirked, “Funny.” She offered, scooping up Cat's mug and rounding the island with it and her fork. “Cause Carter mentioned that on most days that's your favorite, as if I wasn’t already aware being your assistant and all.” 

“Using my son against me again I see. Really? And here I thought you a very intuitive Keira.” She made a mockish sigh of disappointment.

Kara came to stand beside the other woman. Cup held at the edges and handle wrapped up in her hands, fork tucked between two fingers. “Depends. How well do you like blueberry muffins?”

Cat turned her features but not her body towards Kara, brow raising nearly into her hairline. “You can make muffins?” 

Kara proffered the cup. “I dunno, this is my first time trying.” 

Cat glanced down to the cup then, noting its contents before she shifted her weight. She reached up with one hand and took the coffee cup and fork from the other woman. She dug her utensil into the mixture suddenly self conscious of Kara watching her so intently. She swallowed the feeling before drawing the first bite into her mouth. Kara mimicked her unknowingly in motion, her own lips parting slightly with Cat's followed by the flick of her tongue over her lips as she watched the woman chew. 

Cat could taste the store bought mix, there was always a difference in quality between it and making baked goods from scratch. It was one of the better ones and as she bit into a blue berry she noted their slightly soggy nature, frozen not fresh. As she chewed she tasted the sweetness of pancake syrup coupled with a buttery aftertaste. She raised a brow, glancing over at the rather eager woman beside her.

Kara snatched her own cup then, fork wedged between her fingers as she took a bite for herself. After a moment she nodded at herself and smiled inwardly. Warm, buttery, syrupy blue berry muffin, it was even better than the ones you could buy prepackaged.

“You've never made this before?” Cat questioned, noting Kara's second forkful towards her mouth. 

The blonde paused mid way and shook her head no. “I read about it and figured it seemed simple enough so I thought I'd try it.”

“Not bad...” She was genuine in her tease and added a hint of a smile to the fact. “For store bought.” Kara glanced to Cat's mouth as she spoke, following the curves of her lips as they rounded over her syllables. 

Cat waited for some form of riposte, only to find the other woman fixated on her mouth. With a slight quirk she stepped closer to the younger woman who completely forgot about her bite as she invaded Kara’s personal space. “Kiera?” She glanced down to Kara's mouth, under the guise of looking into her mug, then back up. “Earth to Danvers...” 

Kara blinked out of her reverie and cleared her throat, looking down to her mug then back up at Cat. “Good. No I mean. I'm glad you like it. Sort of. Carter says you're a great cook so I know yours is probably much better but I uh, I figured it would be rude to show up on your doorstep then ask for you to cook.” 

Kara tried her hand at humor amidst her ramble with a lame result. "Get your shit together Kara. You’ve seen her mouth a hundred times.” Another voice suddenly supplied that was before she wanted to know what those lips felt like against her own. A voice she immediately told to shut up. 

Cat tipped her head to the side watching the range of thoughts and emotions as they flickered across Kara's face. It would be amusing if she wasn't so caught up in wanting to know what exactly was running rampant in the other woman's brain that had caused her to stare. 

“Follow.” She figured simple one worded commands might work better for the younger woman rather than attempting to engage her in more thoughtful conversation. With her breakfast in hand pulled herself away and out of the kitchen.

Kara remained in the kitchen for a second longer than she should have been. Her heart was racing as she caught herself again searching over the other woman's retreating form. “Stop. Staring!” She stood stock still, wide eyed in the open kitchen until her more logical side pointed out that she was now alone and yet again was required elsewhere. Her brow furrowing at herself she stepped after the woman and around into the hall. 

Not seeing Cat, she noticed the balcony door was open in the living room, leading outside. Following the breadcrumbs Cat was leaving she stepped onto the woman's balcony just in time to watch her walking up into the extended patio space she had nearby. Kara crossed the rather impeccable outdoor suburban garden, coming up the steps and remained standing as Cat sat down on a bench against the opposite side. 

“Are you with it now Kiera?”

“Huh?”

Cat let out an audible exhale, forking up another bite. She might as well attempt to enjoy the impromptu breakfast even if hers were better. She would have at least used a proper baking pan, though the coffee mug was rather creative and carried its own little bit of charm.

Cat tipped her head, openly surveying the blonde across from her. “Did you strike your head this morning on something? Or is it just the given hour that seems to have thrown you for a loop?”

Kara tried to answer but her first few words ran together in some semblance of gibberish to which Cat hid a smile from behind a bite. “I'm on a date.”

Cat almost choked, bringing a fist to her lips to cough into as a result. “What?” She actually spoke around her food. Cat never spoke around her food.

Kara poked at her breakfast then, suddenly not at all hungry. She drew a breath and put her lower back against the opposite railing. 

“I told El…my foster mother that I was going on a date for breakfast.”

Cat set her breakfast aside with a clink of her silverware.

“Excuse me what?” The woman leaned forward on the bench, pinning Kara down. “You told your mother that you were going on a date with me this morning?” Her voice was a dangerous one, rough in the middle and sharp at its edges. Every word cutting into Kara as she spoke with absolute precision.

“No, well yes but I didn't tell her who with.” Kara tried, watching the woman across from her. At that little tidbit of exposition she could have sworn Cat seemed disappointed.

“Do you make it a habit of going on dates without informing the other person? Cause honestly I can see how that might allude to your past failings in your relationship aspects Kiera.” 

“No!” She shot back defensively, straightening up from the railing. “And you don't know anything of my past relationship failings or successes.” She was starting to pace now, the sudden impact of what she had told Eliza this morning and how fast that would get around her personal circle were closing in on her. 

“Save for one,” She threatened, referring to Adam and that cluster of a mishap. “No I don't, it's not exactly something that I find myself sleepless over in wonder about.”

There was a twinge at the base of Kara's spine at Cat's answer, and a flutter of red around the edges of her heart, a lie. She was lying. “Oh my god... she thinks about...” Kara had her arms crossed over her chest, pacing in the small space across from Cat slowly. 

“It's not as if you would have even said yes had I asked you.” The look of shock on Cat's face wasn't nearly as intense as Kara had expected it to be with that statement. “Unless it was strictly business related. Even then you would’ve scheduled it for the office and not today.” Cat’s expression was actually thoughtful, as if she were running some mathematical anomaly in her head to find the answer. Whatever she was thinking it was making Kara anxious with each passing second as more red tendrils sprung to life around the edges of her aura.

Cat seemed struck momentarily, “Kiera wanted to ask me on a date, that's absurd!” The darker side of herself snubbed the idea, immediately arguing that it would be no more than an obnoxious waste of time that she would have to suffer through. While the ever growing opposite voice in her made her speak up. 

“You couldn't possibly know that without asking me.” 

The scrape of Kara's boots as she came to a stop was palpable and Cat hoped the sudden rise in her heartbeat didn't show when the other woman turned to stare at her for the second time this morning. 

“Wanna bet.” Kara finally answered a bit roughly.

Cat raised a brow, her head lifting slightly in challenge as the younger woman’s boldness punched through her anxiety. “So this is how it's going to be.” 

“Why did you come here Kiera? You lied to your mother, you lied to me about breakfast-”

“I didn't lie to you.”

“You said you made me breakfast just because. No other reason.”

“The breakfast part yeah that was true. Sticking around and having it with you I was-”

“So you lied.” Cat reaffirmed. 

“No I just didn't say everything I was planning-”

Cat stood then. “You lied.” She came within Kara’s personal space. “I do not tolerate liars.” 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

Cat blinked and straightened. “Hence the reason why I don't like them. It involves a level of mistrust and espionage.”

Kara scoffed, squaring herself up across from the other woman. “No it involves a lack of control over a situation.”

Cat ignored Kara's assessment of her, daring a step closer so that their arms were practically touching. “Answer. My. Question, Kiera. Why are you here?”

Kara made a face, her arms dropping at the faintest brush of Cat's against her forearms. She fidgeted with her hands, fingers touching and linking absently in front of herself but she stood her ground just the same.

“I-”  
“Well-” 

They spoke at the same time and Kara threw Cat a pointed look towards her impatience.

“Supergirl,” she watched Cat scrutinize her with the mention of the heroine. “wanted to see if maybe you would be willing to hold another gala.” The words came out in a rush and clearly hit their mark as Cat backed up a step when she was done.

“Supergirl.” Cat started, clearing her throat softly. “You expect me to believe Supergirl asked you to ask me about some specialty event that couldn’t wait until Monday?” Cat narrowed her eyes, arms crossing tighter over her chest. “Really Kiera your desperation is showing.”

“No. No I would never. I’m being serious.” She was partly, and Cat eyed her intensely. “She asked James, who asked me to discuss it with you because he felt uncomfortable bringing up the idea she had with you.” Cat couldn't help but raise her brow at the tone while the other woman took a breath forcing her exhale slowly through her nose.

“Why didn’t Supergirl just come to me herself?” Cat questioned honestly enough, her aura shifting slightly towards dark blue and Kara couldn’t help but wince seeing it and the minute elements of hurt it provided the other woman at being spoken around instead of to directly. “What could she possibly think was so difficult to have Mr. Olsen discuss with me.”

“A private gala, exclusive invitation only, she wants to raise money for the portions of downtown her last altercation from this week tore apart.”

“Exclusive invitation only?” Cat made a face, her aura shifting again with her confusion and growing irritation. “We just had a rebuild the city rally Keira, did she get hit in the head too hard during her last fight that she’s now suffering short term memory loss? She was there for crying out loud.” 

“Shewantstoauctionherselfoff.” Kara’s words came in a rush, and despite the speed Cat understood every single syllable and did nothing but stare at the other woman. 

“Supergirl wants to what?” Kara swallowed under the predatory gaze of her boss and fidgeted with her hands in front of herself again.

“Her cousin is going to be bonded and it’s customary to hold an event in their honor as his only family and apparently she wanted to use part of their Kryptonian traditions to raise money for National City.” Kara swallowed, she knew this was a bad idea, even when she had brought it up to Clark. He had no idea about their traditions and really she was just interpreting a portion of that Kryptonian tradition when one announced a bonding that her parents had told her about when she was littler. 

It was customary for the family of one being bonded to indeed hold something akin to a gala, and any single members of either house by extension were utilized for raising awareness and desirability of the house legacy by allowing the earth equivalent of a date to the highest bidder. Overtime it had simply become a reason to have a party and raise money that was then donated by the bonding pair as their first duty towards ensuring the future of Krypton together. 

Currently she argued somewhere in her mind that this was just another means for Supergirl to help out the people in her city, the fund raising part anyway. 

“So, I came over here to see if you and I could work that out for him, her, uhm them. Breakfast was my idea and there was no other reason for it other than I wanted to be in your company to do so without the rest of the office overhearing or something.” Kara made a face. “And I didn't know if you would have come out to breakfast with me had I asked on your day off, especially to discuss the intricacies of some personal request from Supergirl about a gala rife with Kryptonian tradition in public.”

Cat shifted her jaw, keeping the emotions swirling in her in check, or so she thought. Then there was Kara, a woman who had made her breakfast as a form of peace offering to discuss this new prospect concerning Supergirl and Superman. She was right, her ire would have been exponential were the other woman to have attempted to discuss this in a public setting with her where anyone could have eavesdropped on them.

“That's just it Kiera.” Cat finally offered, looking the other woman up and down. “You never even bothered to ask. You simply assumed, like everyone else.”

“I'm asking-”

“No you're feeling guilty now.” Cat considered, part of her admitted she was a touch jealous that Supergirl hadn’t come to her directly, or so she told herself. She would have talked her out of the latter part of the event but given her position in National City it wasn’t all that surprising the woman hadn’t come to her. 

“You can say no, I just, I know this is important to her because it involves her only family and she said something about it having to be exclusive due to other people or not so human people she might have to invite.” Kara argued, stumbling over her words as she tried to maintain her separation of self from her other persona. 

Cat stepped right up against Kara, her body pitched slightly in profile. “Why do you even care?” 

Kara tried to back up but felt the hard edge of the railing behind her. “I'm sorry.” Cat immediately misinterpreted her answer and Kara reached for the retreating woman. “No not for that, I mean yes for -that-” Cat had started to yank her arm free of the other woman's grasp but stopped with Kara's ramble. “I…” Kara flexed her hand around the sinew jumping beneath her touch and slowly let go, smoothing over the line of Cat's shirt that she twisted. 

“I'm sorry for not asking you out to breakfast to discuss this.” Cat merely shook her head, her good mood and nature seemingly gone. 

“Be sorry somewhere else.” Cat moved past the blonde then.

“Wait a minute.” Kara started after her, a rumble of thunder heralding the on coming storm's nearness.

“No.” Cat turned on her. “You don't get to be sorry here. Not now. The only reason I am even remotely talking to you this moment is because of Supergirl. Otherwise you'd be lucky I didn't toss you off the balcony and hope she came to save you.” Her eyes flared with a dangerous intent as if she meant the words literally. “Go home. Talk with James and the Super Cousins and you can have one of them call me with whatever choice you all make and get me a meeting with Supergirl directly.” 

Kara looked struck, her mouth slightly open and her chest painfully tight “But I-”

“Chop chop Keira.” With that Cat slipped away, retreating into her penthouse. “There's a side access around there.” She pointed to a small path just off the balcony, “I'm sure you're more than capable of seeing yourself out as easily as you are at seeing yourself in.”

Kara tensed at the slamming of the glass door with the other woman's retreat. She took a step closer contemplating until she felt the spatter of water on her head. She let out an audible sigh and looked up only to turn her head back down as the blackened sky above her opened up.

“Of course.” She grumbled, running her hands through her hair to keep it off her face as it, along with her clothing, soaked up the torrential downpour.

“Way t'go Danvers.” She kicked at the concrete wall, wincing slightly at the small divot that nicked into the concrete. She stood there for another minute before making her way off the patio balcony and down the side path, closing the little gate behind her. With a sideways glance to the media mogul’s penthouse she shoved her hands in her pockets and being assured she wasn’t being watched she trudged off the edge of the building and flew her way back to her apartment.


	2. Rainy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza joins the fray...

The chime of the clock over the door pulled Alex from her stupor. Thanks to the rain she was given the day off, and if she was lucky she’d have the weekend in its entirety. Thankfully her mother had just left, having dropped by merely to let her know she was in town for some science convention and offer that they all go out for dinner tomorrow night before she returned home. The only other commotion provided to her this morning was some gibberish text from Kara asking where she was and if she could come over. Speaking of, Alex looked back down to her phone then, noting the time when Kara had texted her wondering idly where she was. 

It wasn't until the sopping squeak of wet boot tread and squish of soaked leather sounded that the woman looked up again. There stood Kara, like a drowned rat, hair and clothes dripping, and soaked to the bone. She pushed the window she’d used closed and stepped over to the nearest bar stool and filled it out. The water being wrung from her jeans dripping onto the hard floor noisily. 

“What the hell?” Alex, ran to the bathroom for a half second before rushing over to her sister, towel in hand. “Kara?”

“You got my text.” She smiled gratefully, looking to the towel then to the floor and sighed. “I just made a mess.”

“Did you forget your umbrella or something?” Alex helped her sister out of her coat, letting it drip all the way to the laundry room she tossed it into. “How distracted are you?”

“Nope.” Kara offered matter of factually, peeling off her sweater and trading it for the towel in Alex's hand. “And that’s debateable.” 

“Kay...” The older woman tried again, leaning over the counter to grab a plastic sack to stuff the other woman's clothes in for transport to the laundry room where the dryer was. She was handed a belt, then socks as Kara's boots thudded to the floor. 

“Kara? Are you going to elaborate for me or?” She helped pry off the soaked tank top before Kara flung her legs about in a frustrated manner in the hopes of getting her jeans off. 

“I'm an idiot.” Kara supplied as if that were the answer to the ages before falling over with a small shout as her pants tangled her up.

Alex tucked the bag under her arm. “Okay. I'll let you explain that in a bit but first why don't you get changed.” She reached down, grabbing the ankles of Kara’s soaked jeans, pulling hard before stumbling back when they gave way. “I've got some clothes in the other room you can borrow til these get dry.”

Kara sighed and let her sister tug her up. “Okay.” She said sullenly as they made their separate ways. Kara to the back where she found an over sized shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to have gotten in a fight with a razor blade; and Alex to the laundry room tossing Kara’s clothes into the dryer before setting the timer. 

Kara trudged back into the counter, only to have another towel thrown into her face. With a resigned exhale she merely grabbed the towel and rubbed it over her features vigorously before running it back into her hair. “Thanks.” She offered after a moment, sloppily making her way back to the bar stool she was on prior, its seat now covered with another towel. 

“I lied.” Kara stated finally once she reclaimed her place at the half bar of Alex’s kitchen.

Kara drew a deep breath, her mind going in a thousand different directions at once. She rubbed her forefinger and thumb into the span of her forehead to push the headache forming there away. “Today seemed like such a good day starting out too.” She said to herself before letting out another sigh.

“Alright and that justifies you flying plainclothes in the rain how?”

“I lied to Cat, sort of.”

Alex took a deep breath in through her nose, before grabbing the nearest coffee pot and filling two cups full. “What prompted that dance with danger?”

“Depends on which part you consider the lie.”

Alex made a face, drawing her coffee cup to her lips. “So you lied to her about multiple things?”

Kara shook her head. “No. I lied to Eliza about where I was going and I lied to Cat I guess about my intentions this morning.” 

“This morning? Okay Kara you're going to have to start some where so the rest of us that weren't in your pocket can follow along.” 

Kara sighed after a swallow of the hot liquid. “You were in my ear…” 

Alex made a face and shot her sister a look as she waited patiently. “Not really enough to go on there Kara. I have to call you to be privy to your conversations you know.” 

Kara made a face around the mouth of her cup before setting it back down on the counter top. “I told Eliza I was late for a date this morning.” Remembering the conversation now, she pinned Alex down. “Considering she told me that you and her had been exploring the depths of my love life or lack therein recently and felt the need to set me up in a blind date.” She offered a small sarcastic smile and resumed her enjoyment of her coffee.

The irritation in Alex's sails faded, her jaw shifting slightly. “She was curious.” With Kara's look in response Alex sighed. “She's your mom, she cares, whether you like it or not she wants to see you happy and I merely pointed out that you were very much alike. It took me forever to get her even think about leaving the house much less dating long after Dad-”

“Really Alex. No. I don't want to hear about, nope, thank you. And I'll thank you to stay out of my romantic affairs unless I ask or something. Please.”

Alex let out a sigh, leaning on one hand on the counter. “So we're not going to talk about a particularly tiny cat who, I’m going to assume was your date in question?”

Kara looked up at Alex over the rim of her cup, her resounding no echoing within the confines of the porcelain. “Unless you want to talk about how you seem to be -my- mother’s little black knight lately.”

Alex seemed struck, her body straightening even as the apologetic look began to filter across Kara's features. “I owed her, and you after what I did. She’s just like you except for what she lacks in selflessness, she makes up in stubbornness. Besides you can’t seem to be bothered to stay for more than ten minutes at the DEO when Astra’s there. What do you expect me to do when I’m there all day and no one else wants to talk to her?”

“Alex.” Kara tried as the taller brunette slipped away and out of view. “Alex!” The woman in question didn't stop, even when Kara stood to follow only to come up short when Alex’s apartment door opened revealing Eliza.

“Hey Alex, I just wanted to drop off some things before the convention hall open-oh. Kara!” Eliza stopped short, closing the door behind herself. “I thought you were on a date.” She looked her foster-daughter up and down. “Why’re you all wet and wearing Alex’s clothes?”

“Cause she fucked it up mom!” Came Alex’s retort from across the apartment immediately causing Kara’s deep breath to deflate.

“Alexandra!” 

“Hey Kara, why don’t you tell mom about your date, maybe she can offer some better advice.” Alex’s tone was contrite, apparently bringing up Astra in that context with her sister had struck one hell of a nerve.

Kara had little time to think about it now though instead reverting to a more juvenile response. “Shut up Alex.”

“Kara Zor-El.” Eliza reprimanded, setting down her things before heading towards Kara.

“Or do you think you’ll be working with me full time now y’know since you fucked up that date thing with Cat.” Kara looked struck and started towards her sister’s voice, eyes blazing, literally, until Eliza grabbed a very firm hold of her arm and shook her head. 

“Alexandra Hetherington Danvers get out here right now!”

“Why you named me after an asteroid-” Alex came charging out of her room, locked and loaded in her usual tactical dress sans weapons.

“Maybe somewhere I knew you’d eventually crash into things smaller than you and try to obliterate them. And I named the asteroid after you, get it right.” Eliza offered back looking Alex over. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Work, I did have the day off and as much as I’d love to stay and chat about the mishaps of my sister’s dating life, I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Alex I’m sorry.” Kara tried, huffing out a sigh as Eliza coaxed her back onto the nearby stool still looking pointedly at her other daughter.

“No one is going anywhere.”

“Mom drop it, you’ve got your thing and I should catch up on paperwork-”

“You’re staying Alex.” Eliza looked between the pair. Kara was busy looking at her feet while Alex stood with her arms crossed over her chest defensively. 

Alex knew she was being petulant but Kara had truly struck a nerve. Astra was her mother, they had come across that revelation thanks to Clark and one of his fortress crystals. While they had yet to inform the woman herself, Kara knew and still refused to engage with her “Aunt” despite her return from the dead and defection to the DEO’s fold. There were plenty of times where Alex would give anything to bring her father back and here Kara was, presented with an equal scenario and refused to embrace it for what it was. 

“Alexandra!” Her mother’s voice broke through her reverie, causing her to flinch as she looked back at the pair. Kara almost looked sick, her mind was clearly all over the place no doubt ranging from what had happened with Cat and everything in-between leading to her and Astra. She cut her eyes to her mother and knew her heels were unmistakably planted; none of them were getting out of here until Eliza fixed it. Giving a dark sigh of resignation she scuffed her boot and shuffled over to the couch, setting on the arm. 

“Okay” She allowed, twisting her mouth up in thought. “I shouldn’t get so touchy either.” She sort of apologized, feeling the scrutiny of her mother’s gaze. “I just, I’m trying to understand I guess.” 

“Understand what” Kara asked quietly, looking up at Alex cautiously. 

“I’m trying to understand how you seem to have no self confidence.” 

“Alex” her mother warned but Alex held up a hand so that she might continue. “When you’re freaking Supergirl Kara.” Alex got more comfortable and Eliza sat on the stool beside Kara, hand coming to rest against her back. 

“You could have anyone with a look or a smile.”

Kara shifted uncomfortably and let out another sigh. 

“Part of that is my fault.” Eliza prompted. “Maybe stifling your abilities and who you really were-“

“No. No.” Kara amended, hands curling into fists as she crossed them over her chest. “I mean I know.” she nodded to Alex “party why, because I am Supergirl, I can’t be normal.”

“Honey that’s not.” 

“No it is. Remember when I broke your hand? Two weeks after I was brought to you, or when I nearly crushed Alex the first time I hugged her.” She looked to her mother. “That barista, I dented her car door on our second date when she tried to kiss me.” Kara looked back to Alex. “So there’s part of your why. A big part. You think I can have anyone but I can’t. You can, you could have anyone you wanted if you just tried.” 

“That’s not true.”

“It is Alex, its just a matter of time management.” 

Alex shifted on the couch, the reality of her sister’s words settling on her shoulders like a lead weight. There was plenty of other reasons too but in comparison not enough to counter Kara’s predicament. 

“What I want to know,” Eliza piped up after a moment between the pair. “Is why you just didn’t tell me about who your date was with Kara.” 

The younger woman groaned, face dropping into her hands as Alex chuckled. 

“She didn’t tell her either.” Alex teased. 

“Alex-“ Kara warned.

“What? What do you mean she didn’t- Kara you didn’t tell her?”

“No. Yes. No.” She let out another exasperated sigh. “I just wanted to surprise her.” Kara mumbled only to make an odd noise nearly tumbling from the stool onto the floor as a pillow collided with her face.

In a burst of super speed Kara was on top of Alex on the couch, smothering her with the pillow in question. “It’s not funny you dork!” 

Alex was on her back in an instant, legs bent over the arm and trapped under her sister with the cushion smooshing her face. She couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing for her sister’s arms as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around Kara trying to flip her backward.

“Girls, girls!” Eliza reached for Kara, prying her back at the shoulders with a laugh causing her foster daughter to relax instinctively while carelessly giving Alex enough leverage to bend her sister backward. With another shout of surprise Kara thudded onto the floor as Alex flung her over the arm of the couch. 

“Shit Kara.” She laughed openly, pawing at the arm of the furniture awkwardly to pry herself up, looking over the edge. “Are you alright?” 

Kara couldn’t help the laughter that settled into her frame, shaking her silly as she laughed aloud sprawled out on the ground feet coming to rest on the side of the couch as Eliza just looked heavenward at the pair of them. “I’m fine.”

Alex had the sensibility to at least look shocked as the same pillow bapped her in the face with a resounding ‘whoomp’ and an ‘oof’ from the woman as she went backwards out of view sending Kara into another fit of giggles. 

“Alright you two.” Eliza warned halfheartedly behind a smile, coming to sit between them on the nearby coffee table, leaving Kara to the floor as she didn’t move and Alex, who practically mirrored Kara’s position on the couch. 

Alex folded her arms over the pillow now settled across her abdomen, content with looking at the ceiling as she let her mind wander a bit, taking note that even Kara hadn’t spoken or moved yet finally let out a small huff. 

“Kara,” her tone had shifted, warm and considerate with an edge of caution. As if what she were about to say might not be so well received in present company. “professional positions aside, if you,” she hesitated, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly at the thought of her sister’s crush and how she had seen the signs weeks before now. “if you have feelings for tiny cat.” Kara’s noise of disapproval at the nickname made Alex glance to her mother who shot her a glare. 

“If you have feelings for Cat Grant.” She punctuated the name so her mother could be equally aware of the person they were referring. Eliza seemed unphased but her pointed expression made Alex nod to confirm the mouthed word ‘boss’ her mother directed at her and she had to stifle the bubble of laughter when her mother mouthed the word ‘wow’ with an equally impressed expression. “Why… uhm, why the secrecy? I mean I can understand wanting to be low key about it but why with her in her personal space. It wasn’t like you were going to the office.”

Eliza mouthed something else and Alex had to look away after replying with a silent “I know” in order to keep her amusement at her mother’s expressions in check for Kara’s benefit. 

Kara was rubbing at her face again, as if she could scrub the earlier events of the morning from her countenance and start fresh. The three of the remained like that for a long series of moments until Eliza leaned forward, arms wrapping around her torso for support, baring down on Kara. “Baby?”

“I was trying to be romantic.” Kara nearly whined, hands still over her face.

Eliza folded her lips inward, biting on them as she looked back at Alex who was busy shaking her head. “By not telling her you were treating it like a date?”

“No by making her breakfast and just showing up.” Kara sighed darkly, hands falling away to her sides as she fanned them out on the floor staring at the ceiling with red eyes. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I messed it up like Alex said, and I lied. Cat does not tolerate liars.” She mimicked and closed her eyes nearly slapping a hand over them with a grimace to how stupid she had behaved earlier. “And now I’m stuck playing middleman with her and Supergirl cause I told her about the thing I wanted to do for Clark based on our traditions-“

“Oh Kara you didn’t” Alex interrupted and Eliza swatted playfully at her daughter’s leg. 

“Stop, stop. Alright, let’s get something real to eat, I’m sure you girls know just who to call and Kara I want you to start from the beginning.” Kara turned her head to regard her foster mother. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice Kara, if you really do, if you have genuine feelings for this woman, regardless of who or what she is in your life, and I do mean -genuine- feelings for her not just surface level superficial-

“Yes.” 

Eliza came up short and Alex’s expression immediately turned to a more serious one as she propped herself up on her elbows unable to see Kara but her mother’s expression was enough. The Danvers' matriarch nodded then and continued. 

“Then we need to fix it.”

“We?” The siblings spoke in unison and Eliza looked between them like they had grown two heads. 

“Yes -we-. This is important. Our connections to other people are important, especially,” she stumbled slightly, immediately envisioning her late husband before clearing her throat. “Especially when said people are a light in our life that we gravitate towards no matter what obstacles arise in our path.” She looked between the two women expectantly and when neither of them moved she straightened. “Well, c’mon then, move it you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes in my head Astra is Karas mother, yes Hetherington is an astroid


	3. Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two days in a weekend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, mistakes are my own. ;) Still part of SCMM: Fluff Week

Kara laid in bed staring up at her ceiling listening to the rain as it continued to pelt her windows. The morning had turned into afternoon and the Danvers' women had eventually migrated from the aspects of her non-existent love life and just how thoroughly Cat had imprinted on Kara, to proper Kryptonian tradition and what would be required of all of them for Clark, only to barrel into the revelation of Astra as Kara's biological mother.

That last bout of discussion seemed more intense than the initial reason for the Danvers' women congregating together. Alex was still touchy with Kara's avoidance and thankfully Eliza had been the perfect filter for both of her daughters to get in a mutual place of understanding, for now.

There had been enough time in the afternoon for Eliza to catch the last half of her convention and she even managed to get Alex to go along, citing something involving a micro-biological seminar that her sister felt she couldn’t pass up. 

Kara herself had been thankful for the break in conversation, needing the time to think and settle into the advice her foster mother, and at some points Alex, had provided her on the matter of one Cat Grant. She wrapped her hands around her comforter then, curling her arms under and across her chest creating a cocoon of sorts before letting out a deep audible sigh. 

"Rao bless it Kara," she sword aloud, closing her eyes as she allowed her senses to drift. She floated through apartments, thankful most of the city was asleep. She heard a few outcries from the late night fair as well as the responding National City Police realizing they didn't need her assistance. Kara took another deep breath, settling deeper into her bed as her awareness for the city began to fade and allow her to float into unconsciousness. 

"Kara." 

She startled hearing her name, eyes tightening as she kept them closed in order to concentrate on the whispered sound proper. She heard another gasp, coupled with a whimper before her name broke past her ears again and she sat up abruptly.

"Cat."

In a flourish Kara was up, covers off and mid-way through getting dressed when she heard another series of words strung together in the form of an argument. She froze, pinpointing her senses on Cat's location within the city like a hundred times before. 

"Did I stutter? I said get your cheap Chanel knock off shoes and your thrift store bought Burberry from ten years ago and get out." Cat was furious and Kara swore she was shaking given the fluctuation in her voice. There was a sharp crack of a sound and in a blink she was outside Cat's balcony faster than she knew she could fly. 

Her x-ray vision supplied her with the secondary figure descending the building floor by floor via the elevator, the image forgotten with a blink as she looked through the open pane into Cat’s living room. The woman in question was already turning from the sink where she had discarded two glasses and was now replenishing her thirst with a clean glass. Kara eyed the amber liquid and remained floating; the self-consciousness of her actions only now pin pricking at the back of her skull. She shouldn’t be here, not as Supergirl, not as anything. She had no claim on Cat's personal affairs, especially in her own penthouse across town, in the company of another woman, on a rainy Saturday night. Just as she decided to tuck tail and bolt Cat’s gasp of surprise nullified her escape, Kara schooled her features as if she had intended to be there getting soaked mid-air, chin lifting in an effort to appear valiant. 

“You need a damn bell around your neck.” Cat lectured darkly around a sip of her drink after opening her door. 

Kara raised a brow taking a breath to respond just as Cat made a sweeping gesture with her glass. “I assume you caught all that.”

Kara drew another lung full to protest, only to be cut off again. 

“Why are you even here right now.” Cat murmured, her gaze narrowing as she turned her glass inward towards the center of her chest as she studied the floating woman carefully from her doorway.

“I was finishing my patrol of the city when-”

“That explains the hair at least.” Cat interrupted once again. “When what? You heard a damsel in distress?” She spoke with an agitated tone amidst her usual staccato delivery when she was perturbed. 

“I remembered that James Olsen notified me that your assistant spoke with you about my request earlier today?” She remained floating and professional, keeping her features calm and her eyes just above Cat’s hairline. If she looked one more time at the handprint marring the aura across the woman’s cheek she might do something irrevocably stupid to the figure only just now exiting Cat’s building. 

Cat watched her with a skeptical expression, taking another sip of her whiskey. They remained like that for a moment or more until the media mogul acquiesced and turned from Kara making her way back inside the depths of her penthouse, leaving the door open. 

“Stop hovering and get in here or something.” Cat spoke into her glass again, settling onto her couch and bringing her legs up into the cushions with her.

Kara did as she was asked, sort of, she floated to the doorway, closing the glass to Cat’s dismay only to spin a few times with her super speed. A heartbeat later and her feet touched the ground inside Cat’s penthouse, body, suit and hair as dry as a bone as she closed the door behind her. 

“Neat trick.” Cat stated flatly, eyeing the heroine as she stepped inside, confidence dripping off her in waves as she rounded the living room to come stand directly in front of Cat, hands binding at her lower back by the wrist.

“Should I come back at another time?” She tried, taking her time to survey Cat in her home environment which was a rare instance indeed. Sure there were times that she spent here with Carter, many times in fact, but only when Cat didn’t require her at the office or when she was out of town and didn’t want to uproot Kara entirely. Never with Cat actually in the immediate vicinity unless she was leaving.

“I’m still a little confused at the round about nature of this, request, you have. Why couldn’t you just come to my office-”

“Because this is a private event, with very private traditions and rules that not everyone will be willing to join in or even witness.” Kara interrupted the other woman boldly, her own chin tipping upward slightly. “Ms. Grant.” She attempted politeness despite the other woman’s look of ire at being interrupted.

“There is already a clearly designated open door policy when it comes to my presence at CatCo. So much so that you have rival news outlets with long range cameras set up in the hopes of scooping you when I show up. If nothing else, they get the city abuzz with excitement with my little excursions involving footage of me showing up at your office and having a conversation with you on your balcony that eventually leads to a rebuild the city event or something you seem to benefit from.”

Cat hmm’d in disapproval, she was going to have to see about the surrounding air space of her building, especially her balcony to eliminate that. With a blink she turned her eyes back to Supergirl, watching her as she remained stock still and poised. “What kind of event are we talking about here? You know I won’t be a part of something that harms the citizens of this city,” Cat held up a hand, “not that I think you would. But the cryptic nature of all this pushes past my curiosity into the realm of concern.” 

“I need to know I can trust you.” Kara’s expression was very serious, her eyes turning to Cat’s glass of whiskey in her hand then back up.

“Are you worried I’m not of a sound mind or something Supergirl?” She teased, leaning forward and setting her glass on the table nearby before returning to her position on the couch, arms running the length of the back of it and the arm she had bracketed herself between. “I’ve had four sips.” 

“And no food.” Kara supplied, moving for the first time nearing Cat who straightened at the sudden proximity of the alien. She narrowed her eyes a moment, running them over Cat’s body in a detached fashion before seeming to relax. “For hours now.”

Cat huffed a breath, countenance darkening. “Either you trust me or you don’t Supergirl.” 

“Kara.” She permitted, forcing the inflection of her given name in order to distinguish it from the earthlier sounding ‘care-uh.’

Cat seemed out of sorts for a moment, the other woman had yet to push the more informal usage of her name over her title and with it she sat up straighter. Perhaps the heroine was right, she needed to be useful and not argumentative and wrapped up more in the moments before Supergirl had shown up versus the moment now. She swallowed then and made a small gesture with her hand before -Kara- moved out of her way and back around to the other side of the coffee table once more. 

The space vacated, Cat pulled herself out of the cushioned comfort and came to a stand. “Perhaps you’re right.” She allowed, taking note that the other woman did nothing to show she had won the argument. “Kara.” Cat stated her name properly and the sound made the woman in question’s chest tighten. 

“Have you eaten?” She started, moving towards her kitchen, tossing a look behind her shoulder until Kara followed somewhat reluctantly. “Do you even eat?”

Kara smirked at the question, following behind Cat until she was at the mouth of the kitchen, remaining outside the area in her same nearly ‘at ease’ stance, content with watching the other woman ill about. “I do, but I doubt you have enough food here to sustain the both of us.” It was her turn to hold up a hand this time as Cat took a breath to protest. “I am fine but I thank you just the same for the offer.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cat said quietly as she went about making herself something quick and simple, pulling a coffee mug from a shelf and pouring varied ingredients into the cup. The choice of dinnerware nearly made Kara trip as she moved closer, turning her focus to the edge of her counter that she came to stand beside. 

“My cousin is getting married.” She supplied, waiting to see what Cat would do with that tidbit of information. When an egg hit the floor Kara was already there with a paper towel before Cat could even speak.

“Wait, wait, let me get this straight. Superman is getting married, to another?”

Kara looked confused for a moment, tipping her head slightly as she studied Cat who merely gestured at her and forced her brow to rise. 

“Alien?” Kara offered and Cat nodded before she shook her head. “Alien to him maybe, not an alien, no, he is engaged to a human.”

Cat grabbed the mug and whipped the ingredients within it absently, tossing it in the microwave before rounding the island and entering Supergirl’s personal space. “Can you do that?”

Kara took a breath to speak only to be shut down again. “I mean are you compatible, do you, are you.” She looked Kara up and down, causing the heroine to take a step back slowly under the scrutiny. “Wait, no I didn’t, hold on I need my recorder-”

“No.” Kara said firmly, taking a full step into Cat’s space this time and pressing her back into the island. “This is not for the consumption of National City and the world Ms. Grant.” Cat had the sense enough to tone down her excitement, hands wrapping around the lip of her island as Kara stepped even closer looking down at her. “This is my family, my only remaining family, my only attempt to show him the proper traditions from our planet.” She straightened fully, finding strength in her convictions. “I will never get this chance again do you understand?”

Cat nodded slowly, eyeing the woman as another thought struck her. “Wait, why isn’t he here asking me this then if these are your traditions?”

Kara let out a sigh through her nose, her shoulders flexing outward and making herself appear even larger than she already was, her answer was stalled by the resounding ping of the microwave, the scent of blueberries causing her nostrils to flare though she hoped Cat merely saw it as agitation instead of what it really was.

Cat didn’t move, not initially, locked in some battle of wills with the superhero in front of her. Kara’s brow rose over her right eye as she waited, only to feel her chest tighten when Cat glanced down at her mouth and wavered a breath closer. 

“You should get that before it grows cold.” Kara supplied, thankful her voice didn’t break as she turned from Cat and strode back into the living area as if she owned the place. 

Cat blinked a few times, shaking her head a moment later, twisting to get at the microwave. She grabbed a small pot-holder and a fork, pulling the mug from the microwave and making her way hurriedly back into her living room. When Kara turned she nearly ran right into the woman, in her surprise Cat dropped her mug, which Kara caught effortlessly between them with a burst of her super speed once again. “You are very excitable Ms. Grant.”

The woman swallowed, looking at Kara’s hand around the mug, amazed as ever when she saw the woman’s abilities on display. She reached out then, attempting to take the mug only to have Supergirl keep her hand as a barrier between Cat’s grasp and the ceramic. “It is going to burn you.” She urged, drawing the mug close to her before blowing a short burst of frosty air onto the mug and its contents, offering it back on the flat of her palm like a tray to the other woman. 

“Thank you.” Cat responded, tentatively taking the mug only to find it a perfect temperature. She stood in the other woman’s space another moment, eyeing her up and down again with possibility only to blink and break away retreating to the safety of her couch again, sitting on the edge of the furniture this time as she regarded the superhero and dug her fork into the concoction.

After a reverent bite and Kara refusing to sit down Cat drew a deeper breath, finishing a second bite before looking at the other woman more directly. “May I ask a few questions, off the record?”

“I can not promise an answer, but you may ask just the same.” Kara agreed setting her hands at the small of her back to keep Cat seeing them fidget. 

“Fair enough.” Cat swallowed a third bite, watching Kara eye the mixture a moment before she pulled her legs up onto the couch again, tucking one underneath her body. “You said show him proper traditions, may I ask what that means exactly?”

“He was not old enough to experience them.” Kara responded easily enough, studying Cat carefully.

“I thought he was older than you?” Cat forked another bite, chewing thoughtfully as she waited to see if Kara would answer. 

“By Earth standards yes, he arrived here first and in essence grew up here from infancy. I however was thirteen when I was jettisoned from our planet and got lost while he made it here unscathed.” 

She knew the basics of this to a point, at least from Superman’s perspective of coming to earth as a child. Vaguely her brain supplied her that Supergirl had attempted to tell her a similar origin when she left her atop a cliff that one time but she in her over eagerness had barreled through that when the woman let it slip she was Superman’s cousin. 

“So how old are you?” Cat mouthed around another bite, clearly intrigued as she never spoke around her food. 

Kara actually smirked, lazy and only on one side of her mouth that never quite reached her eyes. “I will tell if you will Ms. Grant.” She encouraged watching Cat’s eyes widen at her banter amidst the seriousness of their discussion. The heroine turned her features to the side slightly, her smirk growing as she raised both brows in an attempt to get Cat to take her bait. 

Cat herself chewed thoughtfully, going so far as to get her fill of another bite as the pair stared one another down. She shifted her jaw thoughtfully, tipping her own features in similar fashion to Kara’s. “Off the record?”

Kara’s brows rose impossibly higher and Cat knew she had her, her own smirk growing on her lips with the satisfaction of winning that particular round. To her merit Supergirl nodded slowly. “Perhaps it will build an additional trust between us for what this meeting is actually about.” 

Cat pursed her lips forward at that, abandoning her now empty mug to the coffee table before leaning back into the couch cushions once more, hazel eyes surveying the whole of Kara’s frame once again before she resigned herself to her fate. “My own children don’t know my age, Supergirl.” She punctuated the woman’s title and all she could think to do was bring her arms to cross under the ‘S’ at her chest firmly.

“I am fifty.” Kara revealed, her chest jutting out slightly as her shoulders squared themselves with that little olive branch she offered, waiting patiently for a reply while internally her mind was screaming and dancing about trying to be noticed.

Cat seemed honestly taken aback, she hadn’t expected that and swallowed accordingly. She knew the woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, and no doubt she was to some degree even if she physically was twice that number. There was a sadness that spiraled through her chest then, rooting itself into her lower abdomen as she considered Kara’s condition, what she should have been, how she should have grown. How cruel the universe seemed to be to this woman and despite all of it she never showed, at least outwardly, the level of resentment others of her ilk had. Perhaps being so much younger than the rest that had become stranded here had tempered that in her. Though a part of Cat wondered if those feelings and buried memories would surface in Supergirl. She swallowed at the implication, heaven help them all if she turned. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara tried one more time, her pose faltering as she stepped closer as the woman became wound up in her own thoughts. 

With a blink Cat turned her eyes back to the other, a new appreciation for her settling amidst that rooted sadness. She tipped her head in consideration, making a flippant gesture with one of her hands. “Fifty-two.”

“Impressive.” Kara offered genuinely, the ghost of her smile remaining as Cat merely rolled her eyes. 

“Indeed. Now, is it alright if I have a drink, something light while we discuss this, event you seem so desperate to have me provide you.” She hid the rise of her emotions at their minute revelations of truth with flippancy, gesturing to her bar nearby. “Get you anything?” 

“I do not feel the effects.” 

“Lucky you.” Cat drawled, pushing up and rounding her coffee table again. 

“Bottled water.” Cat almost couldn’t contain her laughter saddling up to her mini-bar and mixing herself a drink before prying a bottle from the lower fridge tucked inside the bar and offering it to Supergirl. 

“Here.” Cat moved past her, expecting the woman to relinquish the bottle from her as she passed. “Now,” she took a sip of her own drink wincing at the mixture as she would have preferred her whiskey from earlier. “What exactly is it that you can only utilize my help with?”

Kara easily removed the top of her water off, taking a thorough swallow of the cold liquid before meandering to a chair nearby. When she went to sit on the arm of it Cat gave her a sharp look over the rim of her glass and she quickly corrected herself, lowering herself on to the cushion edge before downing nearly half the bottle in her hand. 

“You have to understand, and I mean honestly understand me when I say this event is a very private affair, invitation only, no media coverage-”

“You’re not even going to let me cover it?!” Cat gaped sitting forward quickly, causing Kara to give the woman an exasperated look. 

“Not live.” She amended, giving Cat a pointed gaze. “I need to ensure my cousin agrees to all of this as it is ultimately for him and his bond mate, but I was going to give you exclusivity.” Cat let her hands fan out over the couch cushions again in the way that always made Kara nearly choke at the office with her wanton display. 

“Limited exclusivity. Anything you print, any picture you take, all of it will have to go through me or my cousin or both.” She punctuated watching the wind in Cat’s sails falter a bit. “When I asked if you understood where I was coming from earlier, perhaps I did not make myself clear enough. This will be a very dangerous event not just for you but all the rest of us. When one is to break it down you are going to have a very vulnerable superhero, his bond mate and their families along with very close and personal friends, not all of them human. Not all of them revealed as aliens either. In one single location.”

The further and further she got into the weight of the situation the more Cat began to wonder if Supergirl had really thought this whole ordeal through. If it was as dangerous as she was implying why have the event at all, it was just asking for trouble to occur wasn’t it?

“May I have a proper example of a guest or two? Just to get an idea of what or who exactly I’m dealing with here.”

“You have heard of Gateway City and Gotham?” Cat nodded, taking another tentative sip of her drink. “Then you are familiar with at least two, Wonder Woman and Batman.”

“Okay wait, just wait Kara.” She huffed out a breath. “You want me to throw a sort of coming out gala for Superman, here in National City, invite all of his super friends and tell no one but those individuals about it so they can all what? Share war stories and wish the couple good luck? This is a bad idea, you yourself have enemies a plenty in this city, with more coming out of the wood work every day and now you want to take all these much more established individuals and line them up? My god if I had half an evil mind even I’d consider storming that castle.”

Kara looked visibly upset listening to Cat, she finished her water, pushing up from her seat in order to place it back on the mini-bar, keeping her back to the other woman as she let her words settle into her bones. Perhaps her idea was flawed, severely, but this was important, at least to her. Alex promised a proper compliment of hand selected DEO agents she could trust; even Eliza had been excited about the prospect of seeing Clark again. Not to mention any number of his friends that she had already had the pleasure of encountering one or two times before. Diana had been a frequent visitor when Kara was in her mid-teens to the farm when Clark had been too busy saving the world. 

The heroine was so lost in her second guessing that she didn’t notice Cat’s approach until it was too late, the woman’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder causing Kara to tense superficially. She nearly whirled on the woman, cape bunching at her opposite side from the movement as she looked over her shoulder at Cat’s hand then up to her face expectantly.

“Sor- I’m sorry.” Cat actually stammered, removing her hand almost instantly but not backing away. “I’m just trying to understand how or why this idea is such a good one.”

Kara let out a dark sigh through her nose, turning her features away from Cat to stare at her own warped reflection in the mini bar’s backsplash. “I am the oldest surviving member of our house,” that was partially true, Astra was technically but she had died and risen from the proverbial grave and all the responsibility she may have held died with her with her rebirth. Now it all fell on Kara’s shoulders, and she felt their breadth wasn’t wide enough. 

“It is a great dishonor among my people not to participate in this tradition, it can doom the bonding and disgrace the house legacy.” She informed the woman who remained within arm’s reach behind her. “C-Kal-El does not understand, he has never had to answer to his Kryptonian lineage.”

“Kal-El?” Kara closed her eyes, she was just revealing all sorts of secrets with this wasn’t she. Maybe Cat was right, this was a bad idea, one wrought from a dead world that she was still desperately trying to cling to. 

“Superman.” Kara corrected, turning to look at Cat full force and seeing the woman straighten with the brunt of her gaze. Cat gave it right back to her, the weight of this situation seeming to wrap itself around the mogul like a heavy blanket. She shifted her jaw again studying Kara openly, tipping her head back to seem on an equal footing with her as they locked eyes. 

“Why is this so important to you specifically? Shouldn’t he be the one wrapped up in all this, or his future…?”

“Bond mate.”

Cat eye rolled slightly. “Right ‘bond mate’,” she repeated with another flippant gesture, reaching past Supergirl to place her now empty glass on the minibar top. 

“I told you I am the oldest-”

“Member of his family from Krypton, but why are you so invested Kara?”

Supergirl shifted uncomfortably, glancing past Cat before the clearing of the other woman’s throat pulled her attention back down. She fisted her hands together, locking them behind her back again, straightening her frame to appear confident once more. She was already this far gone, why not envelope the queen of all media into the real thick of it. No point in asking her to host this particularly impractical secret benefit if she couldn’t handle a little brunt truth, right?

“He will be the only remaining member of my own family, when I wish to announce my own bonding-”

“You want him to be as invested as you are in order to provide you a proper legacy for you and your bond mate like you’re attempting to provide one to him. Right?”

Kara tipped her head at the other woman, watching her features carefully before giving a slow nod. “It,” she started, swallowing the rise in her emotions down. “It is very important to me as the last daughter of Krypton and the house of El.”

Cat seemed struck with the severity of the statement, and Kara’s body language was not helping the situation in the slightest. “Last daughter?” Cat shook her head confused. “I thought, I mean.” She gestured up and down at Kara’s body, making a small circular motion near her abdomen. “Aren’t you?”

Kara raised a high brow, glancing down at herself and self consciously smoothing her hands across her lower abdomen with a weighted reverence. “Just because we might be compatible with humans does not make any offspring we have Kryptonian.” She looked up at Cat through veiled lashes, causing the woman to back up a half step at the intensity. “Nor am I even sure it is possible to begin with seeing as I do not have anyone who might be able to direct me to answers in that department.” She swallowed again, straightening her skirt away before lifting her head once more, looking down at Cat across the bridge of her nose. “Another thing my cousin may have to endeavor to provide me insight on in the future but seeing as we are different genders according to Earth standards even that may not be correct.”

“Now.” Kara drew in a deep breath, obscuring a sniffle with the action as she crossed her arms over her ‘S’ again. “Seeing as I have provided you with -substantial- amounts of exclusivity points not only concerning myself by my cousin as well, do you still feel this is a hopeless and ill-advised endeavor or are you willing to help me?”

Cat studied the heroine in front of her, having seen her run the gamut of emotions from one side to the other and they hadn’t even gotten into the depths of what all would need to be included with this particular gala. There would be a thousand people to call, disclosure agreements, legal contracts, all manner of things in order to protect the anonymity of the guest list, not to mention keep on the down low enough not to arouse the interest of any number of individuals bent on any kind of vendetta or intent to do harm to those invited. This would be the biggest exclusive that she couldn’t directly report of her life. Already her mind was whirling a million miles an hour, forcing the constriction of her blood vessels in her head into overdrive. 

“I want something in return.” She coaxed from somewhere deep, setting a hand on her hip and digging in where she stood. 

Kara blinked at her dispassionately, as if she had been expecting the question all along, marveling only at the length of time it took for Cat to get to that point from the moment she arrived to now. “So I had assumed.” She murmured, waiting patiently for the media queen to make her request. 

“I want your secret identity.” The words were fluid and without stutter, even if Cat’s heartbeat belied her anxiousness at the demand. She still harbored some whisper of a thought that the woman in front of her was her own assistant, but given her behavior here tonight she was now firmly planted in the belief of that being near to impossible. Her assistant wasn’t this tall, this bold nor, this intense. 

Kara drew a slow breath inward, her hands fisting beneath her biceps, making the muscles there appear larger as she straightened impossibly taller. “You could have asked my true name and it might have been easier, much more dangerous of course but still..” She fretted, eyes raking over Cat’s frame as she considered that option before leveling on her eyes again, waiting for Cat’s to meet her own before she dared continue. “Off the record?” She questioned, one eyebrow arching into her hair line as she waited. “You realize that will put my family, my loved ones and you in jeopardy should my enemies find out.”

‘Are you sure.’ Was what she was really pressing. They could continue in blissful ignorance of who Kara really was in Cat’s life, though already she was wondering how she was going to maintain her job and everything else if she agreed to Cat’s request.

Cat stood her ground, weighing her options as she studied the heroine looking down at her, equally challenging and determined to get what she wanted all the while protecting herself in the long run. “Let me think about it then. Perhaps if something of a better alternative comes along I’ll ask for that. I am going to be surrounded by other super heroes from around the world aren’t I?”

Kara nodded pointedly, studying Cat’s features openly. “You have until the night before the gala then. After everything is planned and set in stone then you can ask for your return favor and I will grant it. I swear it on the House of El.” She spoke reverently, mostly for show in an almost juvenile attempt to impress Cat who seemed dumb founded for a full half second before nodding. 

“Alright then.” Cat held her hand out. “I won’t draft any legal documents or papers with a pledge like that, so this will have to serve as the signature.” 

Kara smirked openly again, uncoiling one arm to grasp at Cat’s hand, her grip initially caused Cat to gasp though the woman answered back with a strength Kara wasn’t even aware the smaller woman had in her as they shook on their agreement. Their hand hold lingered far longer than the closure of a business deal, namely on Kara’s behalf as she relaxed her grip and turned her hand in Cat’s own, thumb coming to rub over the back of her hand adoringly until Cat snaked her hand away, pulling Kara’s focus back up to her features which were ever so slightly flushed.

Kara cleared her throat then, returning her hands to fists beneath her biceps and regarding the other woman, her brain suddenly supplying her with Alex’s pet name for the woman. Her head tipped curiously, seeing the flush not only on her skin but across the edges of her aura and how in this fleeting moment she did indeed seem tiny what with Kara’s posturing. Only then did it strike her as to what she had been doing the entire time since crossing Cat’s threshold. 

It made her throat bobble with the implication and her eyes dilate at the sudden awareness of her behavior. She was courting, or at least displaying like she was courting and for a half second was fearful she had gone beyond just physical displays of herself and her prowess in response to the other woman who had been here before her. She swallowed carefully, eyes darting to Cat who was looking at her expectantly, causing her to swear internally, clearly she had missed a question. 

“Sorry?” She attempted, keeping her features in check even as she felt the heat of her blush rising up across her chest towards her throat. 

“I asked what exactly this auction was and why you were on the block.”

Kara swore again in her mind, tightening her fists as she looked down at Cat, telling herself to stop it immediately, while another part giggled maniacally. She drew a deep breath then, gesturing to the couch behind Cat once more. “Sit down, this may take a while. Unless you need to go to bed or something. The hour has grown rather late.”

Cat raised a brow at the shift in Supergirl’s demeanor, eyeing the woman skeptically for aa moment before turning towards her couch. “By all means, let’s get this all out so we can start planning.”

When Cat turned, Kara looked heavenward, saying a silent prayer to Rao as she took a seat opposite her within the chair; it was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara's age of 50 is canon according to CBS and I secretly love that this fandom is as encouraging as it is and has thus provided me with enough ideas to create not one little SG universe but 3 or more thanks to March Madness challenges ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, more coming soon and hey new challenge up!


	4. Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends later with a gala in full swing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no beta - all mistakes are my own  
> SuperCat March Madness:Fluff Week - More Fluff

“Ladies and Gentlemen I don’t think we’re going to accept any more bids with our final auction of the night I say, SOLD!” One Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman announced with a crack of a gavel around the hall. “To Cat Grant of National City for five hundred thousand dollars!” Kara was as red as her cape, or what would have been her cape had she worn it tonight as the crowd erupted around her with cheers and whistles. The heroine was dressed in a variant of her Supergirl outfit, designed by one of Cat’s fashion go to's in order to maintain her identity but provide a more extravagant flare to compliment the event for her cousin. 

Amidst the ruckus Cat was lead through the parting of various heroes and their respective plus ones towards the stage. Upon reaching its edge Supergirl maneuvered herself over, pulling her gown at the knee with her free hand as she offered a hand to the media mogul. With another round of shouts and cheers Kara effortlessly pulled the smaller human onto the stage with her. Ms. Grant herself was equally fashion conscious, and while she remained in monochromatic tones every element of her complimented the woman blushing furiously at her side.

Diana made her way from the podium down to the pair, offering Supergirl the mic with a whispered sentiment before she stepped down with the aid of a few helpful heroes nearby.

“Hello?” The mic flared to life causing a few chuckles and murmurs towards the heroine before she cleared her throat and continued. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming and helping me give my ‘baby’ cousin the best engagement party one could hope for.” Her sentiment caused another round of laughter and a few shouts from some in the back as she looked towards Clark and Lois. 

“With this last donation and all those gathered from this evening, our house, our Legacy can only grow stronger here not only in National City but on Earth as,” Kara faltered momentarily, swallowing around her emotion. “Our home and the home of our future generations. May they be more blessed than we could ever conceive and let them come to know that our hardships are their greatest strengths.” There was another round of applause before Kara nodded to some unseen element nearby, turning her attention to Cat. “I would also like to thank Ms. Grant for helping me provide this event to you all, without her I am sure we would all be out on patrol or some other typical duty instead of coming together and appreciating not only each other but Superman and all he has done.”

There was another round of cheers and applause, the sound almost deafening as James made his way to the stage, handing off the small package to Kara who gave a quiet thank you before turning to the woman. “For all you have managed to accomplish, especially for a human.” She smirked gently, a small bubble of laughter filling the room, she leaned over to Cat murmuring quietly that she did not have to open it now before returning to the mic. “Thank you Cat Grant.” Supergirl began the next round of applause, leaving Cat to bask in the spotlight in a room full of superheroes and aliens. Even Lois Lane stood with Superman applauding her love/hate rival. 

“Thank you again everyone, please enjoy the rest of the evening.” With that the event transitioned into the typical fair of any party now that the grander formalities were completed. Kara felt as if she could fly to the moon and back watching the room, only to be grounded with a touch to her bare shoulder instantly pulling her attention. 

“What is this?” Cat questioned hot against her ear, following along as Kara ushered the pair of them off stage and into a quieter area where they could talk. 

“A gift of appreciation from-“

“Superman?”

“Me.” Kara finished watching the other woman intently as she fingered the velveteen box she had yet to open.

Kara looked back to the party at hand, smiling at the festivities and the fact that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. And why not, this was a welcome distraction to all the mayhem and travesty they all faced every day. They didn’t have to be on display or held aloft by their respective cities, all they had to do was just be in the moment. 

“Do you have to stay?” Cat’s voice was a purr against her ear and her smile fell momentarily with the implication. 

“N-no.” she cursed herself as she stammered, only now daring to turn her eyes to the figure beside her. “I mean, I do have to make another round of the room and thank people for coming.” She squared her shoulders, straightening her spine as she chanced another glance to her left. 

“How long is that going to take Kara?” Cat lingered on the woman’s name, looking away from her to survey the room again and its vast compliment of super heroes. 

“Why?” Kara cautioned, feeling the heat of Cat’s skin as she edged closer to the woman at her right. 

“I bought you.” Cat’s voice dropped a full octave at the admittance, “I own you.” She teased, feeling the stretch of Kara’s fingertips brushing against the back of her hand. 

“Is it not customary for both parties to arrange a time and specific date for these kinds of endeavors?”

“I say I’m going to get my receipt, then I’m going to get what I paid for and make my exit.” Cat purposefully brushed the back of her fingers as she moved away headed for the donation and claims table. 

Kara stood there for a long moment, just watching Cat maneuver herself around the room, giving final instructions to all her people. When their eyes locked a moment later across the room Kara swallowed hard and nodded herself forward into action, making her own rounds as quickly as she could. 

Nearly thirty minutes later she felt a hand on her mid-back, lithe fingers smoothing over her exposed spine with no more weight than the wind before the touch settled at her lower back. Kara prided herself on the fact that she didn’t jump out of her skin, instead she merely acknowledged Cat with a knowing side-look as she returned to her conversation. 

Cat leaned up then, whispering into Supergirl’s hair before offering a warm smile to those around them and quietly departing their company. “Good night.” 

Kara watched her saunter away, slipping out of view through a set of balcony doors, a few moments more and she said her own final goodnights, leaving Clark for last. With his departing hug her spoke to her in Kryptonese, giving the woman pause before he ushered her away from him to go join his future wife with the rest of the party goers.

With a deep breath she centered herself, making her way across the room to the open balcony, coming up short as she looked found one Cat Grant leaning forward against the terrace railing, bathed in moonlight. The sight alone made Kara’s lungs cease to function but when hazel eyes turned to level on her she felt as if she was cemented to the spot. 

Cat leaned against the terrace, shoes in the crook of her fingers before the soft rustle of a dress pulled her attention. With a slow turn she looked to the open doors of the balcony, only to find her heart in her throat at the picture that greeted her. Kara stood bathed in the warm lights of the room behind her, the half up-do of her hair casting a backlit halo around her features that carried over her entire frame and the dress hugging her curves. 

She offered a soft smile, its intention kept secret as she straightened slowly, waiting for Kara to join her. When the woman didn’t move after a moment and then two, she had to stifle the rumble of a laugh that threatened to break past her lips. “Kara.” She murmured, watching the heroine blink away her imitation of a statue and move forward of her own volition again.

“Said all your goodbyes and thank yous?” She questioned with an amused lilt, easily strolling closer to the other woman. 

“I am yours.” Kara stated purposefully, hiding her own smile at the stammer in Cat’s gait as she clasped her hands in front of herself, toying with the loops of her sleeves around her fingers. “What did you have in mind so soon?”

Cat swallowed as the pair came to a slow stop in front of each other. “Flying.” Kara raised a high brow, the edge of her smile made visible as she moved beyond Cat’s frame, around her shoulder and behind her. 

“That is a very uncharacteristic and somewhat,” Kara leaned close. “Intimate endeavor Ms. Grant.” 

“Cat” she whispered, following Supergirl with a turn of her head and a look over her shoulder. 

Kara straightened away, her hands having moved to clasp behind her as she made her once around the older woman. “You can do anything you want, whenever you want, wherever you want and you choose to fly, right now,” Kara paused, watching the increase of Cat’s chest rise and fall with each breath. “Where?”

“My penthouse balcony.” Cat proposed as Kara came to stop directly behind her, fingertips whispering across her shoulders and inward down her back, rounding near her hips without actually touching her. 

Cat herself tried to remain still as Kara made her way around her body, she felt her chest tighten and her breathing quicken in result as she studied the city lain out ahead of her. Her skin sprung to life with the promise of contact as she felt the warmth from Kara’s hands hover behind her, only adding to the growing pool of warmth low at her waist where they dusted across her waist. She drew in a sharp breath, holding still as she felt Kara step into her, their bodies building up a delicious wave of electricity where they touched. 

“Turn around.” Kara’s voice was in her hair, against her ear, down her neck and across her shoulders all at once. Her fingertips danced across Cat’s arms, gently ushering each limb into a perfect dance around her own body as she wrapped one hand around a shoulder, and further back to around her neck, slipping Cat’s shoes from her own hold. “I have these.” She assured as she pulled Cat’s other hand around, palming the limb over her own hip, sliding the weight of it around her waist until Cat’s fingertips pressed into the bare skin of her lower back, forcing a shuttering breath from the heroine to rush out over Cat’s forehead.

Cat reaffirmed her grip, fingers kneading at Supergirl’s neck and fanning out across the heat of her back as she stepped closer into their shared space. “I finally have you.” She revealed, tightening her hold even more. 

“Hold on.” Kara whispered, turning her features to the side until her chin brushed against Cat’s temple, when she felt the other woman reaffirm her grasp she tightened her own around the woman’s waist and with a slight bend of her legs pushed off the ground and into the air. 

Cat let out a quiet gasp and clung impossibly tighter to the heroine, as they rose into the air and high above National City. Kara took them above the clouds, leaving them alone with the moon and each other. It was if the entire night sky was made only for them, even the reach of National City couldn’t touch them in this moment. She found herself looking up more than once to the woman who held her with such care, so focused on their destination and getting them there as easily as possible. Unable to help herself she wrapped her arms completely around the woman, turning her features down and pressing her cheek into the ravenous thunder of Kara’s chest as they flew. 

Kara couldn’t help the smile that broke past her features as she looked down at the smaller woman in her arms, her own hold tightening around Cat’s body as she sped up just enough to cause the other woman’s heartrate to increase and her breath to catch.

“One flight. One balcony.” Kara murmured against Cats ear as she righted them, touching down first before allowing Cat’s feet to grace the faux grass on the upper part of her terrace. She let her arms relax, hands smoothing away to Cat’s sides even if it took the other woman an additional moment or two before she moved. 

Cat leant back in order to look at Supergirl, searching her features carefully as trembling fingers found their way to either side of the woman’s face. With little effort she pulled Kara to her, mouths meeting in a tentative kiss.

“Oh….” The sound was breathless against the other woman’s mouth as lips closed around pliant swells with a gentle tug before words wound their way through heady breaths. “I knew you’d feel like this… so soft….” Teeth bit into rose colored skin, forcing a small murmur of a sound from Supergirl in her grasp before Cat continued. “Like velvet.” Came the responding purr from the media mogul as she pushed the heroine backwards into the nearest wall while her shoes clattered onto the concrete. 

“We can stop….” Kara stated seeing the shift in Cat's aura, outside of allowing the other woman to manipulate her position against the wall the heroine had made no other motion or acknowledgement of what was going on. Aside from the automatic response her body supplied her without thinking. Her brain fired again as she felt the tease of Cat’s tongue whisper across the underside of her upper lip. “Not go any further...” Kara continued, ensuring that even if it took the entirety of her Kryptonian sense of willpower to follow through, Cat had an out for their current situation. Not that she wanted her to, but it felt wrong not to offer as they got swept up in each other.

The two women breathed each other in, mouths seemingly bonded together, each sharing the same air with every impassioned exhale until they were nearly drunk on it. Kara splayed her hands on the wall behind herself at the level of her hips, fingertips threatening the concrete with the urge to grab hold of the other woman. She had to be sure Cat wanted this, wanted her entirely, this was her boss, her friend, her… this was hers. Or was it just Supergirls’? The dark swirl of her own doubt regarding Cat's affections and who they fell upon pin-pricked her into a sharper focus. 

Cat’s hands were in her hair, tugging and curling without restraint, her lithe frame brushing points of contact and leaving behind wakes of electricity that only built up and collided with one another. The energy produced in the air alone from the woman’s heart was palpable enough that Kara could see each beat and resulting reverberation. Ever diligent, she dug her fingers into the wall at her sides, her voice pulling from somewhere deep in the maelstrom serving as her stomach. “I-I know the auction, the flight here, there is no obligation or expectation."

The smile that flickered against Cat’s mouth still bonded with Kara’s made the Kryptonian’s knees weak in tandem with the sensation of having the oxygen drawn from her lungs with the other woman’s inhale. “Really…?” Her tone was incredulous, with a hint of amusement and something else, something far more predatory. “Are you afraid to be alone with me Supergirl?” Her voice had dropped impossibly low in its octave, its formerly playful lilt shifting to a more serious note.

“Yes.” Kara didn’t hesitate even by half a heartbeat before replying. Her voice having become strong and assertive with the singular word and confidence she had in the absolution of its answer. 

“Seriously?” The playfulness drained from the other woman, her shoulders dropping slightly with her mind suddenly shifting gears without warning given the heroine’s swift honesty. Her head tipped back, breaking the contact of their lips for the first time since she had cornered Kara.

“Absolutely.” Came out in breathless abandon, feeling the shift in Cat’s emotions, as well as her grip she used the opportunity to surge forward. Hands peeled themselves from the wall, snagging on fabric and crisp lines as they surrounded Cat, hugging her body close with as much restraint as she was able to contain so as not to crush the other woman. Kara sought out Cat’s mouth with her own, licking her way inside with a primitive moan of submission to her own arousal. Only to have the sound answered back by the cause of said arousal, as tongues fought for purchase and Cat’s hands fisted around her dress in an attempt to hold on. 

A heady noise bubbled up from Cat’s throat as Supergirl practically engulfed her smaller frame. She felt the ground give way beneath her feet again and tightened her hold with a note of surprise. Supergirl’s mouth broke contact, skidding down the column of Cat’s throat as she flew them over to the couch on the balcony. With the utmost care she laid her out on the cushions, the flow of her gown draped over them both as she ducked her head down prying Cat’s dress further down with her chin. 

Cat’s fingers coiled in her hair, tugging furiously as she arched her back upward into the heroine’s mouth. 

“Kiera..”

The world pitched and then stopped completely. Kara lurched almost on instinct, Cat’s skin breaking contact with her mouth with the slow lift of her features. She felt the woman’s fingers flex against her scalp before relaxing, and then releasing her.

“Kara.” Supergirl corrected. She kept her expression schooled, slowly sitting up on her knees astride Cat’s waist. She reached up, pushing her tousled hair away from her face looking down at the other woman before getting up off her. 

“No.” Cat said breathlessly, her mind catching up with what she had said, pushing up to a seated position. “Keira.” Cat repeated, quieter, mostly to herself, only then realizing the other woman’s retreat. She was up just as quickly, reaching for Supergirl as she turned from her. 

“She is very important to you.” Supergirl supplied, coming to stop at the line of the balcony railing, wrapping her hands around the cold polished steel. "That assistant of yours."

“So are you.” Cat stated in a frustrated tone looking at Supergirl’s back. 

Kara smiled to herself looking up to the stars in contemplation, hoping there was a part of Cat that saw her posturing as dejection. She waited another beat before turning her features to the side, taking Cat’s expression in. She offered the woman a small smile before turning back to the skyline. “I appreciate that.”

“But?” Cat interjected, stepping closer.

“I should go.” Kara looked back to Cat then, “you have plenty to think about and I am sure my staying here is just going to complicate that.” A part of her felt horrible, knowing full well she was both Cat’s assistant and the city’s hero, then again, thanks to her super alter ego the pair of them, as 'Kiera' and Ms. Grant, had actually gotten closer. There was a greater part of her that hoped Cat would find Kara Danvers’ someone worthy enough by comparison to rival Supergirl, even if they were the same person.

“You don’t have to leave, not like-“

Kara turned to look at Cat, straightening to her full height again, she swallowed her emotions down and stepped into Cat’s space unbidden, threading her hair through her fingers. “I would rather leave like this than like some secret hidden away.” She saw the ire rise in Cat’s expression and silenced her immediately with a kiss to her forehead. “Not that I would mind being your late night secret.” She felt the other woman relax and nudged her forehead with her chin. “But she might.” She held Cat’s features in her hands, tipping her own down to look at her one more time. “You still have your date with me if you want it, however you want it to be, but I need you to be absolutely sure who or what it is you want, Cat.” 

Kara swallowed hard, feeling her chest swell. “Understand?” 

Cat held Kara’s hands on either side of her face, letting the woman’s words sink into her very soul before she nodded in affirmation, responding breathlessly. “Yes.” 

“Goodnight Ms. Grant.” Kara breathed, stepping back from the woman before floating up and away from her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes, I dropped ya'll in the middle of the gala, or more then end but I could not for the life of me bring myself to go into the utmost detail my head supplied with what a superhero engagement party for Superman held by his cousin with the aid of one Cat Grant might look like and get this out today. Anyways 2 chapters in one day, if we're lucky we'll get a third. 
> 
> Also yes... Cat has called two people the wrong name now... just who exactly she wants keeps changing no?
> 
> And yes the crack is coming... either here or in Questions one can only wonder. I've got ideas and they may be small but hey a fic is a fic afterall... 
> 
> omg I've been writing too much today and now I'm Dr. Seuss.


	5. Cloudy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY uhm this chapter is NSFW in the slightest... and it can in essence be skipped if need be as it fits in the scheme of the story but its depth isn't required reading.
> 
> No beta, mistakes and confusion are my own.

The Kryptonian had her by the back of the neck, and like a cat she'd frozen. There was no malice or even an amount of pressure to her skin but the touch had been enough to stop the other woman. The caught woman heard something slip from her mind before making a slow turn back towards the alien herself, watching her carefully. Their gaze was intense, the blue of her eyes having lightened considerably in part to her emotions. The woman was made breathless because of it, her posture relaxing a moment after. She noted the alien woman's sudden relaxation as a mirror to her own. 'oh god' slipped past her lips on an exhale as she felt the kryptonian's fingers knead at her neck and lean closer.

Their noses brushed, eyes having fallen closed or lowered towards the vantage of the other's lips. They stood like that for mere seconds that drew on for eternity. Faces touching at the forehead, ball of the nose and with a turn of the head, at the temples until their center was found again.

The woman’s breathing was audible, a beat that passed in a slow half interval to the charging thunder of her heart against her chest. The alien woman only pressed harder, not enough to be painful but defiantly enough to be felt. The woman’s' hand was at the back of her neck while its twin was suddenly brushing against the opposite side of the column, running up into her hair and disheveling it.

The younger woman lent her head down with the slight pull on her hair, feeling the pressure of the other woman’s nose against her forehead followed by the warm surrounding of her mouth against the plane and then another kiss closer to her hair line. The Kryptonian’s hands fell, both holding the line of the other woman’s jaw and curling back around her head to pull her face up. A trembling series of breaths escaped the shorter woman as strong hands angled their features and a searing mouth sought the other’s warmth.

The younger woman felt as if she was going to fall with the faint tug of the kryptonian’s lips against her upper one. The contact broken, she found her own fingers curling into the waistband of the other woman's pants as a means to simply keep herself upright. The strength of the Kryptonian’s arm slid around the curve of the other woman’s shoulders then, her other hand still toying at the line of a feminine jaw and further tousling the woman's hair. They were kissing again, a deeper interval this time but only with a temporary contact like before. 

Their mouths met open and yielding, lips falling closed before tugging at the other's in the midst of broken contact. The younger woman’s hands drifted upward with each kiss, the gentle audibility of their mouth's separations spawning veins of electricity to twirl through her. When her fingertips felt the under curve of the Kryptonian’s breasts she lifted them away as if burned, mouth withdrawing in a hiss of a sound as fingers sought their purchase alongside the contour of the taller woman’s jaw.

Their foreheads were together again, Astra's features lower than Alex's own as she tried desperately to regroup herself with a deeply audible inhale and subservient exhale. Her hands slipped away from Alex's hair, smoothing firmly over her shoulders and down her arms only to fall away at the bend of the elbow and latch onto the other woman's hips. Their bodies shifted then, having drifted apart to catch a breath.

“This is wro-” Alex’s voice was swallowed whole as they were forced back together with a well-placed inward step from Astra, fingers curling around Alex's belt loops to draw the other woman closer. Alex had let her hands fall then, arms jutting out as they gripped at the open lines of the other woman's jacket inverted; she forced the zipper apart and back over Astra's shoulders with an insistent shove. Her breathing had nearly doubled in pace and sound, signaling just how aroused she was becoming and how much faster her heart was now racing. She lent around the taller woman's frame in order to push the object completely off, satisfied when the metal of the pull clacked against the floor.

“Not now.” Astra stepped forward, eyes closed and lips broken. Her expression held a note of desperation mixed with arousal and desire if nothing else than just to be kissed again. When Alex had gripped the line of her jacket she had known there would be no going back now. She let her arms break away from their hold around the shorter woman, forced back with the shield of her jacket Alex was now stripping her of. For a brief moment the air held nothing but the scent of Alex's shampoo as russet locks kissed their way over her skin. “You are mine, fairly I might add.”

She followed the scent hastily, only to be further spurred onward by the warm press of Alex's mouth against the side of her neck. A sentiment she tried to mimic until Alex straightened once more, resulting in the capture of the more intimate skin at the arc of Alex's exposed collarbone. She felt fingers clawing up the back of her neck and over her scalp then, slipping back around to the sides of her face as Alex blessed her visage with small audible kisses from one side to the other. “I don’t even wanna know where you got those gold bars Astra.”

Tiny moans escalated from both of them with a breathless abandon. Astra had brought her hands back to Alex's waist amidst them, slipping beneath her jacket and breaking the seal of her shirt at her midriff with a satisfying snap of plastic buttons against the floor as her nails raked over bare skin. The kisses stopped and Alex straightened again with a quiet sound. Astra felt fingers whisper across the exposed skin below her neck until Alex's hands grabbed at her collar and with a strong pull forced the snap buttons of her under shirt apart with a series of hollow clicks until her chest and upper stomach were exposed.

“I did not steal them, I promise.” Astra grabbed fistfuls of Alex's jacket in her left hand while the right found the zipper. Both pulled in opposite directions, rending the fabric open with a metallic whine. The strength of Alex's hands pressed into the flat of her chest, rubbing up towards her shoulders and back down as the woman forced the exposed gap of clothes wider by locking it up and over Astra's shoulders. Astra tried to lift one shoulder of the shirt and jacket from Alex's body, only to find kisses being rained upon her skin again. With the younger woman's moan, she made a last ditch toss and forgot about the garment as she tried to find the other woman's mouth.

Their bodies were pressed nearly flush against one another; Alex's hands were at her shoulder and around her waist, as if trying to turn her in the midst of her oral onslaught. Astra had an arm around Alex's shoulder, tugging her closer as she finally caught her mouth only to give Alex the upper hand.

Her body twisted naturally from the pressure and bodily movement from Alex, the lip of a couch had caught her in the bend of the legs a split second after and with a cushioned thump of a sound they were both on the piece of furniture. Having been off balance Astra let herself fall, the extra push from Alex, once they'd reached the furniture cushions, had her practically lain out on her back. She arced up, trying desperately to taste the other woman's lips again, arms surrounding her torso but Alex only pulled away. Her weight shifted with the aid of the arm of the couch, one knee lifting up before Alex set herself astride Astra's torso above the bend of her hips.

The position was slightly awkward, Astra shifted with Alex's movement to get flat on her back, hands drifting to the curves of her ass and the underside of her thighs as the taller woman adjusted herself more comfortably. It forced Alex onto Astra's upper-stomach, her body bowing as she hovered over Astra a moment before starting to sit up.

"I want you.” Astra's voice was a dark promise of longing. Her knees bent, the tops of her thighs pressing into Alex's back as the older woman sat up a little straighter so that she might see better. "I have wanted you for so long."

Alex felt Astra's hands slide over her torso before surrounding the fullness of her breasts from over her bra and edges of her crumpled shirt just as Astra's plea broke past her ears. With a breathless whimper and an enraptured expression Alex ground herself against the woman beneath her; her own hands lifted to surround Astra's own, flexing over the thicker lengths with a heady pressure. Trying to convince herself that this was really happening, and reassuring that Astra would have to press a lot harder to even consider hurting her.

"Oh god..." Her words ended in a sharp inward gasp of pent up arousal while her body immediately bent down to capture Astra's mouth in a needy kiss. Her weight fell to the support of one hand that nearly curled into a fist against the arm of the couch, the other occupying itself by curling around a hefty amount of Astra's hair.

Astra's knees opened wider, her torso arcing up against the straddled center of Alex's body. Hands fell to her sides, groping for Alex's shirt as she pulled it up over her back onto the other woman's shoulders. A task she quickly became distracted from as another intense series of open mouthed kisses from Alex began to consume her.

Alex's arousal was starting to shoot through the roof, her need and want becoming hungry and desperate. She felt Astra's hands mold to her sides, flexing at the base of her ribs while Alex grabbed for the prone woman's face, holding her steady, not to mention down, just under her chin and around her jaw and cheek while her mouth ravaged the other woman's with increasingly audible moans from her own lungs.

There was a note of heady frustration that bubbled up into Alex’s mouth from the captive beneath her. She felt fingers curl around her belt loops again and tug hard at her pants as Astra lifted her body up against the throbbing ache between her legs. It was enough to pull her mouth away with a soft cry that only served to turn the tables.

She felt the pull of stomach muscles beneath her and unconsciously braced herself for the ensuing impact from the wooden floor as Astra rolled them both over with a heavy thud and a harmonized groan at the resulting overstretch of muscles from the fall. The taller woman caught Alex’s hands, pinning them above her head. Astra's knees were spread wide, body weight resting heavily on Alex’s hips while its length stretched over Alex’s frame. Bare stomachs kissed with each breath from the both of them, silk and cotton coated curves shuddering from movement and thunderous palpitations of the heart.

“Not fair.” The length of Astra’s hair swept across Alex’s face as the woman hovered above and just out of reach. Despite her position Alex struggled against Astra’s hold enough to try and lean her torso up. Her lips and teeth grazing over the jut of a fair toned chin and the start of her throat. It was a feeling that forced the presently longer woman to arch her body down into Alex’s, head tipping back to further expose the column of her throat to Alex’s feverish touch. A touch that broke away when the younger woman’s voice pleaded with her captor. “Free me.”

Astra couldn’t help but smile faintly, her head dropping as her body pitched forward on her knees and the support of her hands around Alex’s wrists. She nosed the woman’s wrists, before the swath of her tongue brushed across the heated skin followed by the sharper prick of her teeth. She pulled a hiss from Alex who again forced her way up to bite at the hovering start of Astra’s breasts.

“You are free enough my brave one.” She managed to groan. Her mouth moved to the other woman’s palms, whispering kisses over them before nosing at Alex’s other hand.

“Unless,” Astra's tone was a little more serious, the last thing she wanted was to have this moment go sour. “You really need me to let you up.” She breathed her kisses between words, letting them drift across the inside of fingers and across Alex’s palms as the woman groped at her features and mouth gently.

Alex closed her eyes, her shoulders going slack to preserve her energy so that she might strain against Astra’s hold on her in a few moments.

“Uh-mmm...." Her body was trembling, waist already starting an unconscious gyration down against the floor allowing the cut of her hips to roll in tight circles beneath Astra's thighs. Her eyes opened with another bite to her wrist as another breath was sucked in between her teeth. Her head tipped back, eyes trying to focus on Astra’s visage while her sense of smell was suddenly overrun with the other woman’s scent. Alex's brain had faintly registered the serious note in Astra's voice and with it she leaned up and forward against the restraint. Her tongue and mouth relished in tasting and sucking on the intimate curves threatening to spill over the lip of Astra’s bra enough to thoroughly pull the other woman's attention to her completely.

“No… no you don’t have to.” She was still breathing audibly, a sound that was muffled against warm skin and open mouthed kisses.

“I thought you said it was not fair?” Astra’s kisses were extremely intimate, providing a preview of possible things to come. Her lips were nipping at the cushion of one of Alex’s hands at the base of her fingers before her tongue slipped between the digits, teeth biting down on the sensitive webbing between the flexing fingers.

Alex thrust up against her in surprise, a small outcry gasping its way from her throat as she forced her hand to arc open. “N-not fair at all.”

Astra’s teeth closed around the joint of a middle finger, tongue curling provocatively around the digit before welting the skin on either side in a slow drag towards the tip; mouth drifting away to allow her to speak clearer.

“I could just let you go.” She let the warmth of her words travel into the palm of Alex’s other hand, repeating her prior action up until biting her finger and letting it go with a small tug. “According to you it would be fair.”

“I- uhhh- oohh-" Alex was a mess of arousal, her groans had become more audible and her struggle more apparent with the writhing of her body beneath the other woman’s "Astra, d-don't let me go." Alex felt Astra’s chest cave away from her in reflex as she fit her mouth upon the older woman's skin again. Teeth pulled at the patch of her bra, freeing the darker swell of a hardened nipple. She allowed the moist warmth of her breath to wash over the pebbled button before the tip of her tongue flicked against it.

With a reverberating jump, a heavy groan pulled from the depths of Astra's very arousal emptied against Alex’s ear with the bend of her head. Astra wrapped one hand around Alex’s wrists, applying the proper pressure to keep them there. Alex’s tongue was insanely distracting, each caress on her intimate skin was sending spirals of liquid fire into her core. She bit at Alex’s ear gently, tugging on the shell as she heard a small whimper of protest from the distraction and its ensuing pleasure in the other woman. With another shift her mouth fell to the inside of Alex’s right wrist, tongue flattening over the panel of skin as lips curled around the muscle forming a vacuum. Ebbing only when the skin there was thoroughly moistened and red from her affections.

Alex was writhing beneath her, having fallen back onto her shoulders in a relaxed position again. Her hips were still moving in slow spirals that were growing more intent with every kiss and lick. “Astra…” The other woman’s name was a breathless plea, she was melting and the ache stirring in her belly was starting to spread.

Astra tipped her head to the side then, her mouth open and nipping a path down the inside of Alex’s arm. When she heard her name again she bit down against the broader sinew of Alex’s forearm causing the woman’s voice to rise a good decibel as a result. “Again,” she purred in gentle command, her tongue sweeping over the bend of Alex's arm only to fasten onto her bicep.

“Astra,” Alex's voice was thick with a darker intention, as if she were trying to will the other woman into an orgasm merely at the sound of her sexually aroused lilt wrapping around her given namesake. She moaned again, her body bowing up against the saddle of Astra’s legs insistently.

Astra could only ‘mm’, which sounded more like a rolling purr as her body arced with Alex’s own movements, pulling in the opposite direction and essentially away from the other woman. At the sound of Alex's protest, she pivoted around to place a tongue pressed bite at her tricep forcing another outcry from Alex before tugging at the muscle there gently. She kissed the offended spot, red and welted with the ghost of an impression of her teeth only to round over the inner curve of her shoulder. 

“Real name.” She breathed, warm and moist over the sensitive skin of Alex’s chest near the side of her bra as her tongue resumed its traces over the gentle curve of skin just above the silken line.

Alex wrenched an arm free with a hard twisting jerk, a second later her fingers wove into Astra’s hair and tugged hard as feet planted themselves on the ground and she slid her body forward underneath the other woman. Their hips aligned and with a playfully erotic intention she pushed her waist upward, digging her shoulders into the floor as her fingers pulled Astra’s mouth to her own by the reins of her hair. “Astra In-Ze.”

Astra felt more than heard her name emptied into her mouth and the heat that it spread in swimming waves towards her core as Alex suddenly fought her for control. Their mouths were at war and their bodies felt heavy and restricted from their disheveled clothes, rubbing against a hybrid of skin and fabric, friction spreading an external warmth that their internal fires only latched onto and helped quicken. Not wanting to come up for air Astra’s free hand circled Alex’s own wrist caught in her hair and tightened. A low groan, a mixture of pain and pleasure bubbled up within the kiss as she pulled, dragging nails across her scalp and strands of her own hair caught in the curve of fingers.

The kiss broke from Astra’s movement, forcing her head to the side as Alex tried to keep the lock of the kiss while Astra turned her head nearly in profile to Alex. The older woman’s hair was being pulled by her own force while Alex simply held on. There was a twist and a small grimace from the both of them before Astra was again free and Alex was pinned to the floor a second time.

They were both panting heavily, aloud and mere inches from one another. The sheer eroticism of their positions was going to do them both in before they even got undressed. Alex’s hands were fists arched towards Astra by the bend of the woman’s wrists as the woman slid further over her body, enough that Astra's torso was completely stretched out over Alex’s. Her hands were wrapped around her forearms, pressing down with a reserved strength as teeth grabbed at the juncture of the woman’s bra. There was a hard tug followed by a muffled click as the woman’s teeth snapped shut, severing the thin line of fabric between the cups which split apart from the lack of tension.

Exposed, Alex’s breasts heaved with her panting, nipples swollen into hard beads aching almost painfully to be touched. “Please…” her voice was softer, open with its need.

“Still want me to let you go?” Astra breathed the words over that erect and darkened skin, nearly panting in time, the 'stretch' of her body remaining a continuous shudder. Waiting for a response Astra moved back to the middle of Alex’s chest, chastely kissing the valley between, letting the flat of her tongue press into her lovers skin a moment after. Alex gasped sharply, her back arcing and forcing the curves of her breasts up into Astra’s mouth. Her head was swimming, a crackling sexual energy rippling over the both of them.

“Y-yes." Alex shuddered, she could not take being unable to touch the other woman; not feeling the play of her muscles and curves, the thunder of her heart and how far it reached, the searing warmth of her skin, Alex wanted to be greedy. “Let me go."

Astra did so, in part, her hands slid down to surround the bulk of Alex’s biceps, fingers pressing and kneading into the skin there. Her tongue was already working down the center of her body, presently circling over and around her solar plexus only to sweep down the dimples of her ribs pulling Alex’s body from the floor again.

“More, please, Astra more.” Alex was slowly being driven mad, her body trembling with need, hands restless and kneading at her palms in agitation.

Astra was kissing her stomach, pulling small patches of skin up until they flushed from white to red. With Alex’s begging she finally let her go, arms grating down Alex’s body with the press of her nails until they surrounded her at the hips. Alex was panting heavily, sharp whines of pleasure pulled from her lungs while her body was left to writhe and twist in response to those welts. Alex thread her hands into the depths of Astra’s hair at the scalp, its length was awash over her exposed torso in varied degrees. When the woman’s mouth closed around her navel, tongue dipping and swirling around the shallow recess the first small explosions of an orgasm threatened to build.

Alex felt her internal muscles throbbing, her body shaking uncontrollably as her arms stretched, nails digging into Astra’s neck and upper back. Astra was literally purring at her, mouth having detached from her navel, it was presiding over the clothed swell of her womb. The vibrations from the noise rumbling up from Astra's throat quickened the gyration of her hips even amidst the hug of Astra’s arm around her there. Fingers curled around the waist band of her pants, tugging and pushing the fly far enough to push the garment and the cotton of her panties down enough to catch somewhere around Alex's upper thighs. The air was frigid against the moistened heat gathered in the dark curls between her legs, forcing chills to ricocheted across Alex’s spine. Her scent was hot and dark, heavy in the air and thick within Astra’s nostrils as she sucked in a sharp breath and let her exhale wash out in a whimper laden groan.

Alex was lost in a mantra of gasping chants in another language, body tightening and arcing almost painfully as Astra began to practically lap at the swell of skin a breath above those damp curls with very slow and hungry strokes. She was so damn close to coming right there but it was –just- out of her reach, which only left her floating in a sexual limbo.

Alex’s outcry was like a growling sort of suppressed scream as Astra pitched her tongue low, dipping inside the molten shallow of Alex’s intimate insides, curling around the arousal made liquid, and sending earthquakes through the smaller woman’s body. With the dying of Alex’s cry Astra could only smile faintly, her tongue pressing deep inside before literally licking -all- the way up from her groin to her throat with a dark possessive sort of growl.

Her lick only served to intensify Alex’s orgasm, her body jerking and bucking against the other woman, her secondary outcry mingling with Astra’s purring sound, forcing her inner walls to contract in painful waves from the vacancy there. Astra's hands were roping their way along her arms, nostrils flaring with the scent of her, lungs filled to capacity with it. Astra stretched her body against Alex’s then, skin against skin, lips fastened to her throat as Alex's head fell back, sucking, biting and moaning at her as Alex was left gasping for breath; deep, nonstop groans escaping with every exhale, the pulse at her throat beating hotly against Astra's mouth.

“Astra…” Alex’s voice was a raw cry, low and trembling with sexual release; head bending to try and kiss or bite at the other woman, fingers curled into her hair and anchored her hold there, mouth finally latching onto Astra’s own in a fierce kiss. Astra’s own soft growls were breathed right into the other woman’s mouth as her body continued to writhe and rub against Astra's with a continual need.

On the death of Alex's first orgasm Astra let her knees go wide against the floor, pitching her hips high and away while forcing Alex’s knees to fall open further, held together only by the pull of the waist line of her pants at her thighs. With the lift of her hips, Astra pinned her own hand between them, fingers pressing inside of Alex with no more warning than the skittering of her fingers against wet skin.

Astra could have died right there from the reaction she received for her efforts.

Alex’s mouth fell open against hers with a sharp grunt, suddenly slack, a heady series of audible cries quickly filling the silence and emptying themselves into Astra’s throat. The sound built and built with each thrust of Astra’s hand, the heel of it digging into the fleshy mound surrounding the hardened bundle of raw nerves. Alex’s knees pressed against the outsides of the other woman's hips, Astra’s own body forcing the hem of her jeans down past Alex’s knees as her legs lifted high enough to allow only the balls of her feet to press into the floor.

The thrust of her hips against Astra was hard enough to rock them both, each surge of her body sending the trident of the other woman’s fingers deeper and deeper inside. Their mouths were still barely connected, her cries building in volume and intensity as she set the pace of her own penetration while Astra’s body answered the urgent movements of Alex’s own by virtually molding herself to the younger woman’s’ frame. Her body serving almost as a human blanket, a second skin, while her hand offered only the minimalist amount of pressure as if fearful she was going to damage the other woman. Alex’s body had, up until this point, been clenching around nothing but itself for endless moments only to suddenly have the nothingness replaced by the stretch of three of Astra’s fingers.

It was a sudden sentiment that nearly pulled tears to the fore of Alex’s gaze. She was overcome with everything, and some feeble part of her realized Astra was suffering twice as much as she was, because she was left untouched and trying to control Alex’s own body. That simply would not do. Alex’s mouth worked into a kiss, the repeated moans and grunts winding their way around it while her hands slipped from Astra’s hair, clawing down her body. Fingers jammed at the edge of pants, making quick work of the clasps before forcing their way underneath the hem and razing over sex soaked curls. With a satisfied noise at her latest discovery, she bit Astra’s lip as the length of her fingers curled their way deep inside the woman.

Astra’s mouth was torn from Alex’s with a sharp cry, her offended lip was quickly tucked back into her mouth, filling her tastes with Alex made liquid and the throb of her lower lip. Her features bowed, hiding away into the crook of Alex’s neck as her body immediately became overran with an incredible shake. She felt Alex work feverishly within her, adding a third finger before the vice of the woman’s legs bit hard into Astra’s sides. The muscles in her upper back flexed and arced hard into the other woman, her free arm circled around Alex’s waist; hips impaling themselves onto her lovers, free hand curling away from Alex's body to clench up so tightly as to leave her shaking to the point of snapping, the audibility of her orgasm twisted into the form of a shattering intake of a gasp of air into her lungs, held in silence.

The sheer force of feeling Astra inside her, the feeling of her own hand as slick walls began to vice in waves just from her touch was enough to send the younger woman the rest of the way over the edge. Her cry started as a low keening sound that echoed through her chest and poured from her lips in a cry of incredible pleasure leaving the nails of her free hand burning into Astra’s back. Astra’s body gave with her sudden exhale, a sharp hiss echoing around that low keening cry of Alex’s, before she was left gasping. Audibly trying to find the breath enough to fill her lungs, holding onto the other woman for all she was worth.

Alex panted hotly for breath, clinging to Astra like her life depended on it. Every other breath ending in a very audible whine as her body tightened around those long fingers in spasmodic waves. She felt Astra’s mouth open against her neck, silent despite the movement of words against her skin before a shudder of an exhale came, like the sputtering of an engine.

Astra’s ears were ringing, her sight gone from her and breath still constricted in her lungs. She tipped her head up, mouth brushing over the stretched column of Alex’s throat towards her chin before finding her mouth, kissing her softly with an echo of affection behind it as her panting was forced through her nose until lips shakily broke away. Alex purred back feebly, gasping for breath and quickly getting lost in their lovemaking, fingers were still moving inside her with a slow and full rhythm that had Alex still gasping and whimpering with each breath, a little shuddering moan escaping her with every little pressing stroke.

Astra just clung to the other woman, her body arcing deeper into the press of Alex’s own hand, leaving another gasp to escape her. Her body, still weak to some degree, shook from the effort as she pressed her fingers deep against the vibration of her throbbing aftermath. She was panting at Alex again, lips gently tugging and pulling at the other woman’s mouth.

“Dear god... you’re killing me.” Alex could only cry out into Astra’s mouth again, her legs were rising high on the woman’s waist and sides, knees tucking closer with each of those circular thrusts. She was delirious with pleasure, her body on fire and responding hot and heavy to the other woman. With a low grunt Alex challenged Astra’s movements with her own. Fingers still buried inside began to move again, deep, heavy and growing more insistent by the moment.

They were going to split each other in two. 

Or would have had the sound of the apartment door not opened with a noisy scrape and the reveal of their bodies as the were lights flung on not occurred.

There was a shout from the actual apartment owner followed by a string of Kryptonese flung namely at Astra before Kara’s eyes went wider upon really fully realizing who else was on the ground. There was a bustle of movement, painful noises of separation and the unbidden groan from the couple as they scrambled to stand. Alex distinctly heard Rao shouted a few times and even some expletives as she fastened her pants back together and grabbed for the edges of her jacket pulling it closed while Astra simply adjusted her bra with the leisure a cat exhibits while bathing, pulling her own slacks closed before standing.

A half second later Astra was thrown back to the ground with a blast of heat at her shoulder, flipping her backward, rolling with the motion until she was balanced on her toes waiting for another blow. “Kara.” She warned, seeing the red glow again only to have it obscured by Alex’s frame.

“KARA STOP!” Alex panted, a hand reaching behind herself towards Astra like a tether while the other was held up in front of her like a shield. 

“What the actual, Alexandra- why- it’s only been- She’s my SISTER!“ Kara was still in her evening gown, and a caricature of herself as she failed to form a cohesive sentence while she stared down the pair of women wondering if gravity had been altered given the ground seemed to roll and pitch beneath her. 

“We were looking for you, you left so abruptly little-“

“Don’t!” Kara’s eyes flared at Astra’s pet name for her, she stared at them then the couch, then the state of their undress and started ranting and gesticulating vehemently in Kryptonese.

Astra was quick to respond shouting something at Kara as she strode forward purposefully in the short distance Alex stood ahead of her, she grabbed her by the jacket and with a sharp cry of surprise from the other woman bent her backward and kissed her thoroughly. 

Kara’s rant stopped dead, hands still held aloft as the image burned itself into her brain around the declaration Astra had made to her. 

Alex on the other hand struggled only minimally before melting and grabbing at Astra’s hair to anchor the angle of her body so she didn’t end up on the floor. As soon as it began it was over and she was righted forcefully, Astra’s arm wrapping over her chest from behind a she pressed into her possessively. 

“What the fuck.” Alex replied around heaving breaths, a hand wrapping around Astra’s forearm instinctively as she looked at Kara for some sense of an answer. 

Kara breathed heavily, glaring at the pair before she turned from them with some sense of resolution. Grabbing for the door of her refrigerator and nearly pulling it from its hinges, she grabbed a few bottles of water and nearly stomped back towards the nearest piece of furniture keeping the couch as a sort of barricade between them all. She would need a new one anyway, seeing the cushions thrown about and the frame near the arm broken. She ground out another series of what Alex could only assume were curses in her native language, the tension they caused in Astra only serving to affirm that notion. 

“Kara-“

“She claimed you.” Kara said haughtily and Alex felt Astra’s grip tighten while she herself stiffened.

“Wait what?”

“She just claimed you Alex, in the name of our gods and asked for sanctuary under my house.”

“We’re in your house how is-“

“Under the house of El, Aex.” Kara drained a bottle, then two.

“Why-”

“Because she’s in my territory and she’s technically married and I’m the oldest female.”

“That bond broke when I died.”  
“Your territory?!”

Kara let out an exaggerated sound of aggravation and set her face into her hands as their exclamations melded together. Kara spoke again in Kryptonese through her fingers and Astra answered back easily causing Kara to laugh halfheartedly. 

“Okay English please for the non-Kryptonian in the room.”

“She bought you, she won you Alex, staking her claim against all those other people at the gala from all those different cities...” She stressed, finishing her third bottle of water. 

Alex blinked, trying to look back at Astra but focused on her sister when she sat back again.

“She didn’t explain that did she.”

Alex shook her head and Astra seemed to falter. “Your tiny cat claimed you.” Astra argued and Alex actually winced at the usage of the mogul’s private nickname. Her point made clear as Kara glared at the both of them pointedly. They remained like that for long moments until Kara sighed and started prying the hairpins from her scalp, tossing each one on the table top. 

“Speaking of-”

“She doesn’t want me.” Kara responded though her tone wasn’t as broken as Alex had assumed it would be should her sister to be rejected from her boss. Astra offered a sympathetic response in Kryptonese moving only when Alex squeezed her forearm to get her to let go. Alex zipped her jacket up finally, grabbing a different bottle from a shelf in Kara’s kitchen she always has stashed there before tentatively approaching her sister.

“Kara I’m sorry.”

“She wants Kiera.” Kara allowed waiting for her statement to sink in only to have her sister practically punch her in the shoulder. 

“Are you crazy?!” Astra was there in a heartbeat, wrapping around Alex not quite understanding why the woman had resorted to violence, looking to Kara for clarification.

“The Tiny Cat.” Kara punctuated. “Doesn’t want Supergirl, she wants me.”

“But you are the same.” Astra’s confusion was evident as she looked between the pair of women waiting expectantly.

“She doesn’t believe that.” Kara supplied.

“Kara, that’s not very smart.”

“Or trustworthy, you disgrace your true feelings-”

“Look I’m not going to take advice from you, either of you, my territory, my feelings, my life.” Kara threatened, causing the other two women to blink at her.

It was a long moment before Alex finally spoke up. “So what’re you going to do Kara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercat March Madness Week 3 Challenge: Crack Week - Smut
> 
> So while I realize this chapter is kind of random, hence its possibility as a crack!fic but it still fits in the scheme of the story. I will say I've been wanting to do a scene for these two for a bit so yay me..
> 
>  
> 
> Though I'm not sure this applies as full blown Crack!Fic, I'll have to get clarification on it for sure before I submit it to MM.


	6. Rainy Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, work was awful this week.... but hey SuperCat March Madness ANGST week is here! 
> 
> Small homage to fictorium in this one with one of Cats memories ;)

Cat stood on her balcony looking out over her city as it slowly began to come back to life with the promise of new day. The cityscape below, despite its complexity, seemed so simple in comparison to the tumultuous thoughts cascading around her brain at the moment. She took another sip of her drink, savoring the rich warm flavor of her favorite whiskey as it added to the sinful swell of heat still deep seated in a tight coil around her hips. With another sigh she pushed away from the balcony edge, meandering her way onto her private terrace. 

Still barefoot from when she changed, she flexed her feet in the grass she had, an odd little smile curling its way onto her lips as she lowered herself to the ground. She filtered her fingers through the soft blades, flexing and gripping the turf as it warmed to her touch, her mind instantly supplying her with the memory of doing the same motion within Supergirl’s hair. 

Cat felt the churn of her abdomen once more, stifling the butterflies with another sip of her whiskey. “What are you doing Cat.” She sighed to herself, crossing her legs in quiet repost setting her glass aside and looking back up at the stars. Her mind was a swirl of thoughts bouncing back and forth like a championship tennis match and each of them surrounded the two women closest to her in her life. 

She almost had to laugh at the sheer absurdity of that reflection, never in her life, even in college or her tenure at the Daily Plant had she been in such a predicament. Now that wasn’t to say she hadn’t had her fair share of relationship complications between then and now. Two children so far apart and three failed marriages were testament to that. With another resigned sigh she ran her hands through her hair, following the motion backwards until she was laid out on the grass, legs still folded as she shifted her lower back to get more comfortable. 

She thought about Supergirl as the unobstructed view of the sky immediately above her stretched across her vision, allowing her body to relax enough as if she were floating amidst that sky with nothing but stars surrounding her. Until the rumble of thunder from the building storm clouds across the city brought her back down to her previous realm of thought. 

Deep down a voice told her for the umpteenth time that the two women her heart was fighting over were the same person. She felt the very truth of it there until her mind overrode the beating organ below it. When she truly compared the two beyond their physical similarities they were so vastly different, at least according to her mind, that any attempt to reconcile the notion of them being one and the same made her head hurt, not to mention, a little voice supplied, that would have both women lying to her.

Absently she reached up to rub at her mouth, fingertips whispering over dusked swells, immediately triggering the memory from a few hours prior, when Supergirl had kissed her back. There was another comparison she had yet to take advantage of and as the idea of it formulated within her mind’s eye it easily left her feeling a little wicked. The carnal indulgence fed her with a scenario of cornering her assistant somewhere in her office, complete with the threat of prying eyes and kissing the girl so passionately as to drop her to the floor before walking away while she attempted to recover. Cat hummed at the farcicality of it, fingertips still fluttering across her lips as she shook her head at herself.

“This is insane.” She thought, if anyone told her two years ago that she would be lain out on her terrace, pining over two women, one of which being her assistant and the other being some super alien being from another planet she would have spearheaded an intervention so fast it would have made one’s head spin.

Cat let out another sigh, relaxing fully in a rare moment of detachment, just letting her mind drift. She thought of Kara, her stature, her presence, the level of her confidence and how she seemed to command any physical space she occupied. At least when she was around Cat. If she were honest with herself, she would admit openly that she had fallen for Supergirl when they had come together against Leslie. She pulled at her bottom lip at the memory of almost losing the woman, until her innovation in the face of death had saved them both. The moment she had risen from the ground on one knee like some great gladiator over their opponent Cat knew she was done for.

Her mind switched gears then as she recalled the time she had considered withdrawing from the board. Only to have Kiera and her little band of lemmings, one of which included none other than Lois Lane’s baby sister, coming through in a pinch and circumventing a peon who thought he was above his station. She hummed at the memory, biting at the corner of her mouth, realizing part way through her recollection that, that had been the moment she suspected her assistant as being National City’s heroine. 

With another grumble she relented the push her mind was forcing on her to confront and with a secretly indulgent breath she gave into the fight, separating the pair in her mind and auto populating a list of comparison. 

Kara was tall, well-built but feminine in the bulk of her musculature, she spoke without contractions and always seemed to be on display for those around her. It was almost like a challenge, daring anyone to contradict her right to the immediate space she occupied at a given moment. Even her name, the very sound of it instilled one with an almost otherworldly demand for respect, as if she were royalty or some goddess of the sun come to Earth. 

Cat let the thoughts swirl, chuckling to herself after a moment, she immediately blamed the alcohol on this all-consuming evaluation, as only now she realized she hadn’t taken her nightly dose of Lexapro. She laid her arm behind her head, fingertips toying with the edges of her hair, enjoying the rare tactile moment her body actually seemed to be enjoying. Another rumble of thunder, closer this time, pulled her back to her internal musings, with all these characteristics in play she couldn’t help the grin that broke her features. Her mind providing her the recall of the night she had called her date at the time Supergirl’s name. 

She tugged at her hair twisted around her finger, eyes narrowing at the subsequent slap she had received for her lack of efforts to remedy that slip up. Which really wasn’t a slip up considering. Her mind shifted almost violently to the events earlier tonight. She honestly hadn’t meant to call Supergirl her assistant’s name but one minute she was kissing this beautiful, ethereal creature and the next thing she knew she was wishing she was someone else. Still toying with her hair she pulled together the last image of her assistant working diligently just outside her office. 

Hair up, glasses about to slide off the girl’s nose, shoulders bent inward towards her chest, posture slouched as she scrawled away at something on her desk. Cat had found herself absently chewing at her pen, flicking the end of it with her tongue in time to the seconds she was counting upward in her mind. Her breath hitched momentarily as Kiera’s glasses slipped lower but remained in place all the same. So she continued counting, waiting. Cat took in a deep breath, watching as her assistant leaned forward reaching for a post it without looking up and then it happened. Without missing a beat, her assistant continued writing, the post it was smoothed over what had to be a layout. Cat stopped counting just as the glasses fell from the bridge of Kiera’s nose she caught them with a fingertip, without pause in her current task, and pushed them back into place. 

With a tip of her head Cat watched her continue unhindered as the woman rose from her chair, still bent over as she continued to write. Cat let her eyes wander over the other woman’s body, the line of that awful pastel cardigan, the shock of a crisp white button up breaking the edge of said sweater, and the pull of charcoal slacks over strong legs. She tipped her pen to a similar angle, sucking on the diamond tip before turning her eyes back up towards, only to lock eyes with the woman who at some point had turned to look at her. The surprise of being caught had almost made her drop her pen. 

At the time Cat had played it off easily enough, or so she thought, Kiera had offered her a half smile and a nod only to straighten and gather her things, making her way into the fishbowl that was her office. That had been after she had ‘surprised’ her at home with breakfast and some ridiculous request from Supergirl to be auctioned off. If anyone were going to auction National City’s heroine it would be her and for the right reasons not just some crazed whim wrought from the imbecilic squad that seemed to serve as the caped crusader’s micro network. 

She ran a hand across her face then with a small noise of irritation, fingertips again tapping away at her mouth as she took in her assistant. When she had hired her two years ago the most extraordinary thing about her had been her admittance of being the opposite in a long line of men and women who had all but prostrated themselves in front of her with their amazing and supposedly well sought after attributes. Interesting how well that trait had been proven, as far as the girl went outside of her actual duties as Cat’s assistant. Her fashion sense and physical awareness were flawed, any time they had had some benefit or gala Cat had made it a point to subconsciously suggest she get a new dress, have her hair done, try a new regime of makeup. Something, anything to get her to showcase something beyond hipster nerd who happened to be attached to one of the most powerful women in National City and should at all times outside of the workplace be a reflection of Cat herself. 

She slouched, at least not at the spine but in the contour of her shoulders, always caved in and pushed forward. Her frame was slight, though that was something easily deceiving when she thought about it. She herself was considerably strong, a necessity for having a child so late in her life, that and her near murderous regime of Pilates, but to look at her one would consider Cat herself to be tiny and unable to lift more than a ream of paper. Kiera always had those plain jane glasses perched on her nose, when contacts would suit her so much better. Her hair needed more conditioner and was constantly pulled up too tight or improperly in some hair-tie. She also carried with her a propensity to be a klutz; her level of confidence while improved from years ago, was still lacking and her very presence in a room was almost instantly forgetful. Even when she was still in the room. A small huff of a laugh broke past Cat’s nostrils, even in her mind she referred to her as a girl, where the super hero was always a woman. 

Now this was not to say there weren’t moments where her assistant was a contradiction to any of those attributes. Her presence around Cat had improved, at least she knew when the girl was still in her office or around her space but outside her office it remained the same. Easily forgettable. She had even seen the girl lose her temper one time in her tenure, this year in fact. Cat herself had served as the last straw to an already evident inner turmoil the girl had found herself in denial of. The fire and passion that had erupted from her assistant despite her string of insults was the first time Cat admitted to herself she was attracted to her. In an odd gesture, clearly to quell that attraction, she had taken her out for drinks to explain her assistants predicament in a safe, or so she thought, attempt to be a sort of mentor.

She knew in that moment she had over done it with her martini’s the second she stood up and kept going to the left despite the solid feel of her feet on the floor. Kiera had seen to her unasked, secured her away in her car and sent her home alone. There was a slight hitch in her breath as she was thankful for her own level of control. Had she lingered too much longer she might’ve tugged the girl into the car and taken her along. It was when Kiera had secured her seatbelt and they were a few inches from each other inside the back seat that she had stopped herself. Her assistant was genuinely concerned, as if she were already going to follow Cat home and put her to bed due to her inebriation level. 

It had sobered Cat right up, the girl’s intention so plainly written on her face, and the fact that she herself had wanted to kiss that chapstick coated mouth until she couldn’t taste the olives of her martini’s anymore. A hard swallow and a quiet ‘goodnight Miss Grant’ later and she was halfway home before she had realized it. 

There was another growl from the sky that made Cat focus on her current position, were it not for her resident emotional turmoil concerning the girl she wouldn’t apply any sort of label or filter to her. Each person was their own and her assistant was no exception. Tough love and veiled compliments coupled with criticisms meant as advice deep down were suffice enough for her employees, personal judgments and segregating them into little boxes wasn’t becoming of her own position. 

Somewhere in her musings the sun had crested over the horizon which had chased away the stars but had to as of yet chase away the approaching storm that made itself known with another rumble in the distance. Another sound entirely caused the woman to pitch her head backward, looking towards her door upside-down just as the buzzer sounded again. With a sigh she rose from the ground slowly, careful not to cause any blood rush as she stood and padded across the penthouse to the door. 

“What could possibly be so urgent at this hour on a Sat-” she flung open the door, the rush of air inward fluttering her hair and giving her a preview of the scent the person in front of her seemed bathed in. “-urday morning.” Cat eyed the woman up and down standing in her entry way with a box in her arms filled with tiny little brown bags and labeled with colored stickers.

“What’re you doing here.” Her voice was quiet and she fisted her hand around the door knob unseen to her assistant. Here she was again, casually dressed, glasses in place, hair pulled too tight, face fresh and despite the early hour seemingly wide awake. She started to answer Cat’s question only to be interrupted before she could get anything out. “What are those?”

“I brought you flours.” Kara wrapped her hands more securely around the box she held, fingertips digging into the cardboard edges as she waited. 

“What?”

“I.” She shifted her weight, reaching up to adjust her glasses before squaring her shoulders and looking up more directly at Cat. Why was this so much easier with a short skirt and a long cape? “I brought you flours.” 

“And you carried them here?” Cat took a cautionary step closer, looking down her nose at the box and seeing each bag for what it was. It was her assistant’s hand writing on all the little tabs, each brown sack tucked and partnered with either its twin flavor or a complimentary mixture in three little rows.

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“Because I want you-” Kara’s voice broke and Cat took it as a finality, her breath caught she stepped forward, the backs of Kara’s knuckles barely touching her as she pressed into her space. 

“You want me?”

Kara swallowed hard, she hadn’t intended to stop there but thanks to the crack in her confidence she was stuck with the sentiment as Cat interrupted her. With a small nervous laugh, she readjusted her glasses again, careful not to catch her hand on the hem of Cat’s shirt with her proximity. “Yes. No. I mean I uhm, I want you to have them.” She rushed, seeing Cat’s entire body shift with her reply. “Would it have been so bad Kara, to just allow the slip?” She kicked herself internally and cursed as Cat stepped back from her. 

“You know where the kitchen is.” Cat stated moving back inside her home, using the door almost like a shield as she waited for the girl to come inside. Kara let out an audible sigh through her nose, tucking her head down slightly as she passed the threshold and made a beeline for the kitchen in question. 

Cat waited until the girl was out of sight before she dropped her forehead into the metal, cursing at herself internally for her over eagerness. She heard a small bang followed by an ‘ow’ and sighed at herself, pushing the door closed with a resounding click. 

“Try not to hurt yourself Kiera, the office is one thing, our insurance there is one of the best as far as employee compensations goes for injury on the job. However, I can’t be sure the same coverage applies to my penthouse, though I will say now you make me want to look into it.”

There was another bang as she hit her head from under a counter and even though it did nothing to Kara, the show was important, and as such she put a hand to the back of her head and rose slower, rubbing slightly. “No. I mean of course Ms. Grant. I was just, looking for proper containers. The bags are lined with wax which will keep for a while but unless you intend on using them all within the next month. Not that, not that I don’t think you would especially with the way that Carter says you cook for him. I just, I don’t want them to-”

“Relax.” Cat supplied, coming to stay against her island, arms stretched out along the edge as she wrapped her hands either end staring the girl down. “Lower shelf, far right hand side, there’s a collection of containers that should serve nicely.” She allowed watching the girl set about following her instructions. “You don’t have to do that you know.” Cat gestured into the air absently as Kara halted, standing in profile opposite the island from her. “Your duties within the office space don’t exactly extend to my home when you show up on your own uninvited on the weekend.” 

Kara swallowed and turned her features towards Cat as she spoke, carefully watching her mouth and studying her features as nonchalantly as she could. With a slight narrow of her eyes she activated her powers, taking in the level of activity in Cat’s brain before blinking herself back to a normal viewpoint. “She’s been up all night,” she thought to herself, nearly missing the woman’s words in the process. 

“I, I’m sorry I just wanted to be helpful.” Kara nodded then, smoothing her shirt down across the butterflies in her abdomen as she caught Cat studying her frame with more intensity than a casual once over would normally allow. 

Cat shifted her jaw a moment, blinking up to Kara’s eye level once more and relishing in the feeling of being caught looking the girl over. The chide remark that had first sprung to her lips died somewhere in the back of her mouth and with an inward breath she shifted tactics. 

“Have you eaten?”

The older woman swore Kara almost tripped just from turning to face her directly. 

“No. Uhm, not yet, I wasn’t. No.” 

Cat tipped her head slightly, her smile kept hidden for now. “Simple question, try simple answers Kiera.” 

“No I have not eaten. I was going to get something on my way home.” She answered succinctly turning to face Cat who looked her up and down once more. 

“Would you like something to eat here?”

Kara flexed her jaw, clamping down on her response as she reached up and adjusted her glasses again to hide her unease. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“You brought me something, yet again, as a surprise. It’s early on a Saturday and you haven’t eaten. Are you this difficult usually outside of work?”

“You make me nervous.”

Cat raised a brow, moving around her island to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a small pan and setting it on the stove. “You’ve worked for me for two years Kiera.” She kept to her side of the kitchen, watching the girl in her periphery as she maneuvered out of the way here and there until she finally found a place she felt comfortable in. 

“The office isn’t exactly a domestic setting.” Kara answered honestly enough as she found a place to stand, keeping out of the other woman’s way as she worked through her kitchen with a practiced ease. 

“No, and.” she grabbed a spatula, pointing it at Kara. “This gets around the office.” She warned, leaving the rest of the threat of firing her into the air as she turned her attention back to the pan in front of her. 

Kara swallowed hard having the spatula pointed at her, straightening with the threat before tipping her head to the side like some confused animal when Cat put her back to her. She blinked once, then again, shifting the spectrum of her vision to watch Cat’s aura. She was awash with color, each palpitating from their respective cores but it was her edges that made Kara stop breathing. Her chest was red, and her edges a pinkish hue, her hands her head. It made Kara startle and apologize absently as she pretended that she dropped something and needed to get it. When she came back up Cat purposefully set a mug in front of her, making her swallow. 

“If you’re sure you’re not going to drop it, breakfast is ready.” She allowed, filling her own mug with the remnants from the pan as she turned away again. Cat moved to the sink then, saturated dishes in hand. 

“Wait, wait.” Kara rounded the island then, relieving Cat of her cooking utensils and touching the sink with her elbow at the same time. “You made it I’ll clean it.” 

“Kiera that-”

“Those are the rules Miss Grant. Carter informed me and I’ve carried it to the letter and I’m not about to stop now.” She had already wiped the pan clean and was already working on the spatula before Cat moved away. She grabbed silverware then, closing a drawer and grabbing two hot pads, Kara set about drying the pan and spatula before moving to place them back where they belonged. Without thinking the two of them moved around each other with the ease of a married couple. Barely touching and somehow anticipating the other’s movements and space until they were on opposite sides of the island from where they had started and tasks complete.

Even Cat and Carter had the occasional run in with each other despite the size of the kitchen. It was just one more thing Cat added to her list. Both mugs in her hands she gestured for Kara to follow her, once again retreating to her terrace. 

They ate quietly together lingering in the comfortable silence with Kara finishing first of course. She set her mug on the railing she was still leaning against as she watched Cat savor her final few bites.

“Yes I am going to finish it Kiera.” Cat stated without looking up, forking her final bite and popping it into her mouth.

Kara smirked, and made a mock gesture of disappointment. “Thought I might get some extra.” 

“Not on your life.” She spoke around her bite before swallowing and setting her cup down. Cat threw her a look and squared herself back on the bench, legs crossing as she laid an arm out over the back length of her seat. “Why did you come here this morning? And if you tell me because you wanted to surprise me.”

Kara pulled herself from the railing after a long internal debate, walking right over to Cat until their leg's practically touched before she dropped down in front of her forcing the other woman to straighten with her sudden serious shift in demeanor.

“I'm sorry.” She started, studying Cat’s features intently enough to make the other woman’s chest start the flush.

Cat swallowed hard and blinked, turning her head to look down at Kara, raising a brow studying the girl’s features looking slightly confused. “For?”

Kara sighed and straightened then, noting Cat's features following her up. “Lying, the time before, for a lot of reasons, things I can’t even begin to explain yet but just know I am sorry for them.”

“What are you talking about?” Cat watched the other woman as she moved away again, pacing almost agitatedly. It was almost as if she were warring internally with herself. “Kiera are you quitting?”

“What? No. I mean, no I hadn’t.” She swallowed, if she told Cat now she might have to quit. There might not be another alternative. So long as there were two of her in Cat’s mind she was fine but she had carried that lie on long enough. Given everything she saw displayed in Cat’s aura a moment ago she knew it couldn’t continue. Even Astra’s words rang through her mind at the disservice she was giving to those feelings, her own and especially Cat’s.

“You’ll never forgive me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you do not tolerate the things I-.”

“Please stop.” Cat's voice was thick and she stood up, retrieving her mug from its place beside her. The look she saw on the girl’s face told her everything. Maybe Supergirl had intervened, told her assistant about their kiss and Cat’s slip. Told her to seize the opportunity or perhaps she had thrown her super weight around and challenged the poor girl. Whatever it was all Cat saw was rejection, a need to apologize for things that weren’t even her doing. Then with her own comment at the door about the girl wanting her. No. This wouldn’t do, she had backed her into a corner and felt that her apology was the beginning of a well-intended but very misplaced it’s not you but me speech.

“But I’m-”

“Thank you Kiera. For the flours, for being you, for apologizing for things you feel some need to take responsibility for. I hope you enjoyed breakfast.” She nabbed Kara's cup and fork then, making her way down the short set of stairs leading back to her penthouse. 

Kara grabbed for Cat's arm then. “Wait please.” She needed to tell her, had to let her know who she really was.

Cat stood stock still, looking to her arm where the woman held her then back up.

“Go home.”

“But I-”

“Let me go. And go home. Please.”

The soft edge of desperation in Cat's voice caused Kara to release her. “I’m just trying to be honest with you.” 

Cat didn't answer and once she was released she made her way across the small space back towards the house. “You know your way out.”

Kara stood there for a moment with Cat's voice dying in her ears before she paced in the small space even as the thunder from the storm overhead announced itself to her in a very strange sense of déjà vu. She looked into the penthouse as Cat disappeared into the kitchen and instead of retreating like before made to follow the woman until the sky opened up on her halting her progress. 

Kara stood there running the mornings events through her mind, wondering where it all dissipated into this mess she was in. She thought of everything leading her to this point, from the first time she lied all the way to the gala the night prior; to all the late night meetings that had grown in frequency even when they had nearly everything finalized.

She laughed a bit, watching the rain hammer down from the clouds, decision made she stepped past the small lip of an awning into the rain, letting it do its worst as she stepped into the center of Cat's yard. She ran a hand through her sodden hair, pushing it from her forehead before huffing out a breath and sending water in every which direction. It didn't take long for her clothes to darken and fill and her hair to plaster itself to her skin as she merely turned her face up into the rain. She stood there for an indeterminate amount of time before a shout drew her attention back down. 

“What are you doing?!” Cat was in her back door way again, keeping back from the splash as she held the door open. 

Ignoring the question Kara shook herself, sending water towards Cat before offering a hand to her. “Come here.”

Cat winced back from the boom of thunder that obscured Kara's words from her hearing. “What?!”

“I said. Come here Cat!” She laughed.

“Kiera... do you think this is funny!?”

“No!” She tipped her head forward, gathering the soaking length of her hair and pushing it back over her head. “I think you're trying to sabotage yourself by any means that you can find so no one can get close to you again.” 

“That is utterly ridiculous Kiera and I would ask that you get out of the rain before you get sick!”

“That's it isn't it!?” Kara laughed as another wave of thunder pounded around her. “You don't want to get hurt again. That's all anyone has ever done. Anyone you ever let in has hurt you. And you don't know how to deal with that other than to find a way to make sure it never happens again!”

Cat stood there a long moment, watching the nut job on her patio. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, louder than the thunder that warned them both about the severity of the storm. 

“Why?!” She shouted back, edging closer to the doorway. “Why right now?! Why should you be any different from anyone else?! Because you’re younger? Because you’re my assistant and you think you know me better?” Cat stepped out into the downpour, her ire flaring alongside something else in her chest. “You're “Sunny Danvers” the epitome of sunshine and rainbows, some unobtainable fairytale! You're this poster child everything that is good in this whole damned city despite all those things I read about your past! All that tragedy. Is that supposed to be it?” She strode closer ignoring the rain, ignoring the voice inside her to stop pushing and start reaching. “What makes you any different from the rest Kiera?!”

“My name is Kara!” She shouted the proper pronunciation of her name making Cat falter. “And you're right! You know what makes me different Cat, no matter how much I want to just be a normal person, I can't ever be!” She backed up when she saw Cat step into the rain towards her. 

“That still doesn't tell me why! I still need to know why!”

“Because...” she started, watching Cat edge even closer. “Because there’s just as much light in you as me!” She watched the older woman wrap her arms around herself, her forward momentum slowing to a stop as if the rain were weighing her down. “Because there's so much in you that wants to change the world but thinks you can’t, not the way you think you should, not the way I do!” They were close enough to touch now as Kara dared a step forward, prying her glasses from her face and straightening her shoulders. “Because you have saved me more times than I can count, when no one else bothered. When all they wanted to do was tear me down and make me no better than the monsters plaguing -our- city. A city that you are a part of too Cat, if that's not worth saving ...” 

Cat studied Kara for a long moment, the realization of just who exactly was standing in front of her pulled at her chest but she refused to believe it. Not without feeling the full weight of how far the woman had gone in her deceptions. With a tip of her chin she shook her head, taking a step back and made to turn away. “It's not.” 

Kara reached for Cat then, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. She yanked the surprised woman towards her, releasing her arm in favor of wrapping her own behind the other woman's shoulders, thrusting their bodies together as her mouth sought out Cat's. 

Cat's arms remained at her side for a half second until her hands flew up to either side of Kara's head, holding her in place as she kissed her back. She bit, and tugged and pulled, curling fingers into fists as she let the turmoil of reconciling the two women as one pour into the ferocity of her kiss returned. She held on, until her legs felt like they were going to buckle with the intoxicating foray of Kara's tongue into her mouth despite her initial response being laced with anger. 

Kara grabbed a fist full of Cat's clothes between her shoulder blades using it for leverage to hoist the other woman up effortlessly while her other arm wrapped itself around one of Cat’s thighs to keep her in place. Cat's elbows bit into her shoulders as she tried to help, hands curled into her hair for leverage and pulled as their mouths broke apart with their new position.

Cat felt the bite of Kara's teeth on her bottom lip as it was pulled free, her unsupported leg lifting to wrap around the other woman’s hips to keep her up until Kara's arm locked itself around it as well. She let out a soft groan, drowned out by the rain as Kara's burning mouth found the column of her throat, searing her cold skin with the flat of her tongue. 

Kara felt Cat wrap her arms around her head while the strong muscles of her thighs bit into her waist. She nipped at her throat, feeling the curve of Cat's cheek nuzzle into her temple until her head was pulled back by the other woman's grip in her hair. She ignored the strain of her back as Cat kissed her, soft lips pulling on her top lip, sucking the swell into the warmth of her mouth until her tongue slipped past to taste Kara's neglected bottom lip. 

Cat broke their second kiss trying to grab for Kara's bottom lip with her own mouth again, her hands slipping from the blonde's hair down to her throat when she felt her body slide against the other. Kara adjusted her hold on her, arms rubbing across Cat's thighs and around until they encircled her lower back, easing her to the ground. 

Kara stepped back a half step to retain her own balance until Cat's feet found the ground. Her hands were in Cat's hair again as the other woman wavered at being set back down. She was panting and flush and felt as if she were drowning. 

Cat's hands found new purchase along the strength of Kara's forearms and slid along the remaining length of the limbs before covering Kara's own hands at either side of her head. She curled her fingers into the blonde's palms to separate their grip, forcing the other woman to step closer as she refused to let go of Kara's hands, bringing them down to their sides. She was flushed and breathing heavy and for some reason couldn't bring herself to look up. Instead she focused on the rapid beating of Kara's heart against her own chest. 

Kara waited, her hands squeezing Cat's tightly in reassurance. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her again but was afraid if she moved the other woman would disappear in a cloud of smoke or something. She held still when Cat let go of one of her hands, using the pair still connected as leverage to pull the blonde along and into the penthouse.

The door shut behind them and Cat hurried them through her home without word into the drawing room. With a wave of her free hand the fireplace roared to life just as they came to stop in front of it. Before Kara could say anything she felt Cat's hands on her belt buckle, prying it apart as if on auto pilot before reaching for her fly.

“Cat.” Kara tried, even when the button of her jeans was pushed apart and the zipper pulled down. She felt cold fingers curl against the skin of her stomach before her sweater was lifted and nearly torn from her body, the article discarded with a wet slap. 

Kara grabbed for the other woman's wrists then, forcing her to stop as she shouted her name at her causing the older woman to jump but she still didn't look up.

“Look at me...” She felt the tension in Cat's arms, the curl of tendons as her hands made fists. “Please.”

Cat swallowed and looked up, terrified at what she would see reflected back at her. She only saw a glimmer of something before Kara yanked them together again. Strong arms wrapping around Cat's body, holding her tightly in a hug. 

“Stop.” Kara whispered against the other woman's ear. “It's okay... you're okay.” 

Cat felt something in her chest snap painfully and her vocal gasp against Kara's shoulder carried with it just how painful it was. Her arms moved then, wrapping around Kara's body and hugging her back. They stood like that for a long moment until Cat pulled back. “You're going to get sick.”

Kara's mouth lifted slightly. “I don’t get sick, remember.” 

“You should, we-”

“You should go upstairs and get in a hot shower.” Kara supplied. “I'll, I'll find a towel or something and-”

“No. You walked here you are not walking back in this.” 

“I'll be fine Cat. I've been in a lot worse.”

“That's unfortunate.” She answered genuinely before sniffling. “There's a bathroom down here. Has its own water heater, I'll get you a robe until your clothes dry.”

“I don’t-” Kara studied Cat carefully, smoothing back the drenched length of her hair against her scalp and away from her face. “Only if you do the same.”

Cat cleared her throat and finally let go of Kara completely. “Okay.”

Kara nodded. “Okay.”

Cat stepped back, taking in Kara's appearance and biting at the bottom swell of her lip as her eyes drifted to the line of muscle that cut into her waist. “You won't leave while I'm up there?”

Kara laughed slightly. “No. I promise I won't leave.” She wrapped her hands around the back of Cat’s neck, kneading there gently as she found herself leaning forward again mouth so close to the other woman’s before she pulled herself up short. 

“Please…” Cat’s voice was hoarse, she never begged, ever, but when Kara had wavered, the way she held her neck. “I need-” She was going to say ‘to know for sure’ until Kara’s mouth closed over her own again. 

Kara heard Cat’s breath hitch sharply though her nose just before she drew another impossible breath inward. She felt Cat’s nails streak down her bare back, clawing at her hips as she grabbed her jeans and tugged forward. Her hands hooked under Cat’s, a fist grabbing her waist line as the other secured itself around her back before she lifted. 

Cat let out a surprised sound as she was hoisted from the floor, instinctively her legs wrapped around Kara’s naked waist locking there as she refused to break her mouth away until Kara did it for her. “Upstairs or down?” Kara spoke through another set of open mouthed kisses to Cat’s throat, adjusting her hold to almost cradle the smaller woman’s frame.

“What?” She couldn’t think as Kara nosed at her clavicle, but she knew the were moving just the same. 

“Shower, up or down?” Cat swallowed hard, was she ready for this, to have Kara in her private spaces, in her shower, in her bed. In places she wouldn’t be able to rid herself of should anything happen to pull them apart.

“Kara,” Cat cautioned, feeling the woman’s hold on her only tighten as she lifted her features. 

“You’re cold, and wet and need to warm up and I can only do so much.” She kissed her throat again. “Please Cat, let me help you, that’s all. I promise.”

Cat swallowed, angling Kara’s features to her as she kissed her soundly one more time before she convinced herself not to. “Up. Door at the end of the hall.”

Kara walked them both up the stairs following Cats instructions, she urged the door open with her foot, securing an arm low at Cat’s waist as she made a line for the shower turning the water on before setting her back against the short wall leading into the massive, at least by her own showers comparison, confinement.

Cat was trembling, from the cold air, adrenaline or something else Kara wasn’t sure but she used their position to rub her arms up and down the other woman’s backside. Cat herself seemed lost, arms folded around her shoulders, features nuzzling the side of Kara’s face away from the mirror opposite them as the intensity of her tremors only increased.

“We don’t have to do anything Cat.” Kara assured quietly, already she was shifting, pulling at her shoes to pry them off leaving her in a bra, underwear, undone jeans and socks. “Just get warm.”

As soon as the steam hit the air she moved, not bothering to remove either of their clothing as she stepped into the unit. She felt Cat tighten her legs around her, afraid if she let go everything would disappear or just be some fever induced dream. 

Kara stood under the water first, careful not to have set it too high given her tolerance for heat and cold. She felt Cat gasp as water reached her legs, soaking through her pants before she felt Kara start to relax her hold and ease her to the floor. Cat’s hand slid around her shoulders, laying flat against the plane of her chest near her collarbones before she looked up. The younger woman looked like she was standing under some great waterfall, and without thinking Cat reached up and tugged the remnants of a hair tie from Kara’s hair. 

“Do you want me to step out?” The intimacy of their current situation was not lost on Kara, sex was an easier scenario to argue away, even erase with other encounters but this, this was something on a whole other level. 

Cat’s eyelids fluttered, droplets of water sticking to her eyelashes as she searched Kara’s face. She swallowed hard, watching water merge the pair of them together under its cascade before she curled her fingers and edged the tips beneath the other woman’s bra straps, guiding them down to her biceps, shaking her head in the negative.

Kara hummed quietly, fingers pulling at the other woman’s shirt, exposing skin until Cat stepped back and allowed her to pull the sodden article off. She stepped aside, feeling Cats fingers flex against her sides as she tossed the object into the nearby tub. When she returned she turned them both around, putting Cats back directly under the most of the stream until the woman reached over and triggered the surrounding shower jets. Water sprayed at them from all angles and even rained down from the ceiling. 

Cat wrapped her hands around Kara’s waist, pushing the jeans attached to the woman down before Kara took over the rest of the way, adding them to the pile in the tub. Tentative fingers fanned over Cat’s abdomen when she returned, tracing over contours and scars, lowering towards the ground, starting to pull her pants off until Cats hands grabbed for her wrists to stop her. 

“Don’t.” Kara was already on her knees in front of Cat when she stopped dead, hands pulled away to a safer place at Cat’s sides.

“I’m sorry.” She stated honestly, leaning forward anyway, letting her mouth skitter over the white line that transversed Cats lower abdomen feeling the woman stutter as she put her hands on Kara’s shoulders in a vice grip. “It’s beautiful.” The reverence in Kara’s voice was enough to make her knees weak while the Kara only tightened her hold on the woman, keeping her up as she nudged the line again. “It was Carter.” 

“Stand up, please… I need.” Cat thought she might faint, the feel of Kara’s mouth so low on her body burned her skin despite the water of the shower. “I need you up.”

“Lift your feet first.” Kara supplied, guiding the other woman’s legs out of her soaked clothing before rising and discarding them with the rest of the pile in the tub. 

They stood apart once again, surrounded by a more tolerable downpour in nothing but their intimates, which despite the reveal of skin, given the dark tones both women wore supplied nothing beyond contours. 

“You’re still shaking Cat.” She reached for her then, smoothing her hand along the side of her features, thumb rubbing across the woman’s mouth even as it parted for her. 

“You do that to me, Kara.” She tested the woman’s name again. “You make me nervous. Especially now.” Cat reached out, setting her hands on the woman’s stomach, watching the muscles there jump and tense as a result.  
Kara felt her eyes close and stepped closer to the other woman, pushing her hand firmer into her skin. “That’s not my intention, that was never my intention Cat. You have to know, I wanted to tell you before, long before but I was afraid.”

“Of me or what I would do?” Cat’s voice hardened as she backed up into the jets with Kara’s advance.

“With what others would do, could do, will do.” She pushed until Cat’s back was against the wall. “You’re already a target being my most visible ally but this, this is something anyone who wants to use against me can.”

“What do-“

“I would do anything for you. If someone had you, took you, used you to try and get to me.” Kara was at her full height, the muscles in her shoulders almost seeming to double in size with her unspoken threat

Cat swallowed hard, feeling the jets at her back and the heat of the woman in front of her, the conviction of her words and the growing severity of this current revelation. “I can handle myself.” She swore vehemently, straightening her own frame in challenge to the threats Kara was hinting at. Kara took Cat’s features in her hands again, holding her just like that amidst the cascade and their emotional weight settling between them. She studied Cat’s features for a long moment, seeing no opposition to the woman’s statement in her eyes, swallowing the stone that decided to settle in her throat as Cat refused to back down from her conviction.

Kara swore quietly in Kryptonese, licking her lips absently as she was the first to break their gaze, drifting to the other woman’s mouth again as Cat’s hands rounded her biceps, kneading the muscles fiercely. Eyes flickered back up, searching, waiting until she couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Can I kiss you again Cat?” 

Cat searched her features carefully, flexing her fingers in the strength of muscle along Kara’s arms as she held her face in her hands. She drew her hands inward, smoothing them over the flat of her chest again in order to feel the muscle beneath beating fiercely for her. Fingers flexed again, nails pressing into Kara’s chest, she swallowed again, knowing now there was no going back. To separate the two of them almost seemed fatalistic and while her heart immediately said yes her mind told her to take her time to really think about what she was getting herself into. 

“Yes.” Her voice barely broke the din of the water around them but Kara heard it just the same. She swallowed the stone further down, tipping Cat’s features to her as she drew closer, nose brushing across the bridge of the other woman’s until Cat’s lips fell apart open and trembling so she could catch them with her own, emptying a relief filled groan into the woman’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, mistakes and confusion are my own 
> 
> and the flour line is from "stranger than fiction" <3 that movie and especially that scene.


	7. Rainy Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the rain again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Fictorium for reviewing this chapter while in the midst of too much of my own headspace!

Kara emerged from the bathroom, wrapped tightly in a thick down robe, hands occupied with towel drying her hair.  She stood for a moment in the doorway, seeking out Cat’s heartbeat until she found her tucked into the lounger across the way.   Cat lifted her head from her hand at the sound of the door opening, she had been facing the balcony lost in the storm still raging outside when she heard the noise.  She pulled herself up from the lounger and Kara took notice that she was dressed again, feeling a small hint of disappointment at that fact she subconsciously tightened the belt of her robe. 

“Hey.” She broke the silence between them as Cat padded across the floor. 

“I'll bet your landlord loves it when you take a shower in that hovel you call an apartment.”  Cat grabbed a small carafe from what Kara could only consider to be a microbar tucked against the opposite wall against the balcony.  She took it upon herself to fill two mugs for them before turning to face the blonde.

“No complaints yet.”  She was right beside Cat and caught the slight jump in the woman's neck at her nearness.  “But that's probably because I tend to take one elsewhere after my patrols so.”

Cat offered her one of the cups and when Kara took it she encircled her remaining cup with both hands.  “How considerate.”  She offered with a small echo into her cup before taking a sip of the warm spiced coffee. 

Kara smirked holding the base of her cup in her palm as she looked around for a place to set her damp towel down.  Finding none she held it up between them. “Normally I'd just toss this on the back of a chair...” She took note of Cat's 'don't you dare' expression and continued. “But I'm afraid I'll ruin something...”

“I'll take it.  Have a seat and I'll check on your clothes.”  Just like that with the tug of the towel she was gone again. 

Kara let out a breath once Cat was out of the room.  She sniffed the coffee and shrugged before taking a sip, the warmth of it spreading through her chest was a welcomed thing so she took another deeper sip pulling on its warmth and aroma to ground her into the moment.  With a slow consideration she made her way to the small bookshelf against the wall, scanning over its contents.  Tolstoy, Rilke, Stendal and Dumas, Proust, Blake, Emerson the names went on and on.  Kara ran a finger across the spines of leather bound books and smiled, realizing without a doubt they were probably all first editions or as close to as Cat could have managed. 

“I thought I told you to take a seat.”

Kara spun as Cat's voice drifted into the range of her hearing, she looked to the shelf and back again.  “I got curious.”

“But not curious enough to open one I see.”  Cat crossed the room, laying the neatly folded pile of Kara's clothes on the nearest chair before straightening to face the blonde again.  Kara took another long sip of her coffee and offered a tight lipped smile. They stood like that until Kara could hear the clock on the vanity ticking away in the silence. 

“So...” She let the word drift between them as Cat merely arched a brow.

“I'm waiting.” Cat supplied, her stance was stiff, arms crossing her chest, weight on one hip. 

Kara looked her up and down openly, the corner of her mouth quirking at the realization that Cat was barefoot, which meant she was comfortable.  Even in what appeared to be leggings and an oversized, no doubt designer, shirt, sans make-up and wet hair combed back against her scalp.  Kara rolled her shoulders in the confines of her robe, her hands finding the pockets on the outside effortlessly.

“Uhm, waiting?” She furrowed her brow, tipping her head slightly at the other woman. “You have me at a disadvantage here.”  She tried with a small smile, gesturing to her robe. 

Cat tipped her head and then gestured to Kara's clothes. “Get dressed.” 

Kara raised a brow, her smile growing slightly.

Cat merely rolled her eyes.  “Not here.”

“Oh?” Kara crossed the room, grabbing the small pile of clothes in her hand. “Are you sure?”  She watched the other woman shift her stance just slightly as Kara neared, other hand pulling at the tie on her waist.  “Cause for a minute there...”

“You thought wrong Kara.”  Cat's jaw jumped as she ground at her teeth, eyes not daring to drop lower as Kara pulled at the robe's knot.

“You’re sure?”  Kara pressed, feeling the edges of her robe starting to slip, though Cat's gaze never wavered.  “I mean we just took a-”

“Yes. I’m aware.”  Cat took a deep breath and lifted her head, lifting her gaze elsewhere at the sight of Kara's bare thigh coming into her peripheral.  “That was different.”  She cautioned, eyes still trained on the ceiling.

“You wouldn’t even see anything.”  The younger woman supplied as Cat felt her body tense when Kara leaned close to her and she tried to keep the sudden cave of her chest in reaction from showing.  After another moment Kara shifted her stance, the playfulness of it all slipping from her body almost instantly. 

Cat blinked bringing her features back down as she caught Kara’s movement out of her periphery.  “What?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile, squaring her stance, fingers flexing around her clothes. “I thought.” She cleared her throat, pushing her shoulders back slightly. “You’ve only ever seen me in the suit, never just me, not being a hero doing things that are extraordinary for you but everyday for me.”  She chose her words carefully, hoping Cat would follow along despite her own anxiety kicking her in the gut.  The only other people she ever casually used her powers around in constant succession were Eliza and Alex, even Winn and James only saw the occasional heat burst at the office with little else outside the suit.  Cat already knew who she was, that was hurdle enough, it was another to openly share her abilities without the shield of her suit to explain it away.

Cat studied her carefully, arms once crossed were now wrapped around her torso as she hugged herself.  There was something to be said for ignorance feigned or otherwise, it was another to be confronted with a truth that now seemed to make her life that much more difficult.  The intimacy of these revelations was not lost on her, nor was her level of abandon when it came to giving a damn about the implications of dating her assistant or a super hero.  It would be easy to let everything wash away, letting it slip slide down the drain like the water in her shower.  She’d done it before in past relationships, this could be no different, aside from needing a new assistant and possibly having to deal with a super ex-girlfriend. 

That thought jolted her with a small start, head tipping slightly as she searched herself internally.  She had already made up her mind well before now on the subject of either her assistant or Supergirl; before her suspicions and even after.  Like a bell ringing she ran over the past few weeks in her mind, and even further, to when she seemed to rejoin the dating pool.  Sifting and weeding out potential candidates and settling only on those that seemed to fit a certain aesthetic and end up disappointed each time, even if there were only two, before she resigned herself to Supergirl.  Now, here she was, faced with what she wanted, what she had sought out and thought she couldn’t have, and what she had opted for as a second possibility only to have them both be this all in one infuriatingly complex, confusing, loveable, beautiful creature standing in front of her.

“Cat?”  Kara tried again, gently reaching forward until her fingers curled around the other woman’s forearm.  She felt the pulse beneath her touch, the very weight of Cat’s life thrumming through her fingers until she felt the muscle twitch and she shut off her senses to block the input, pulling her hand away a second after.

“Are you sure?” Cat supplied, turning the tables on the other woman as she backed up a half step.  Such an awkward set of circumstances to be in for both of them and now it seemed as if they were working backwards as far as relationships went.  Then again there was some kind of re-evaluation required with Kara’s revelation on being Supergirl or vice versa and their current set of circumstances.  She tightened the grip of her own hand along her arm as she waited, watching the other woman as the full weight of her question seemed to smooth across her shoulders.

“I’m sure there’s so much I want to show you, to share with you. To just have with you, Cat.”  Kara swallowed, reaching up to rub at the back of her neck as she pulled away the restraints of having to be two people at once, just letting herself settle into her true self, neither Kara Danvers or Supergirl but Kara Zor-El.  She shifted slightly, tightening her belt as she flexed her fingers around the pile of clothes still held in her hand.  “I also know there is no going back with any of this.  Right here at this point, it’s either stop and somehow work around these things that’ve built between us for the past few weeks and get back to the way things can be as separate people.” 

Cat shifted again, keeping Kara in eye line as she paced away, never once letting her eyes waver from the other woman as she spoke.  She needed the distance with the weight of her stare, the intensity of her voice, and the implication of her words, needed the space to take a deep breath without the air being filled with Kara as it permeated her lungs and became a part of her.  When Kara stopped speaking she turned more fully towards her again, even if she was near the lounger across the room where they had first started this round of conversation.

“Or?” She was impressed that her voice still carried enough volume to be heard over the storm outside, even if it sounded tentative to her own ears.  She glanced behind herself only once, ensuring the solidity of her furniture was still there before she lowered herself onto it and turned her focus back to Kara.

“We consent equally to giving this,” she gestured between them. “A decent attempt together. Without secret identities or alter egos, just you, Cat and me, Kara.  I know it won’t be easy, on many levels, from work to your sons and their fathers, to my crazy intermixed family. You being the city’s queen and me it’s hero and all the other things in-between, but those are all things that orbit around us both anyway.”  Kara let the rest of the air in her lungs leave her in a rush of a sound, moving closer to Cat she folded a leg under herself and settled on the edge of Cat’s bed directly across from the woman.

“Who are you, here with me right now?” 

Kara felt her shoulders drop slightly, ice settling in her veins almost as a defense mechanism, if she can’t feel it can’t hurt.  Or something like that.  She considered the question for a long moment before folding her arms atop the pile of clothes now settled in her lap.

“Kara,” She answered honestly enough, watching Cat’s face which remained impassible for the time being. “Just Kara.”

Cat nodded slowly, watching the other woman with a careful intention, jaw shifting slightly as she glanced down to her mouth then back up again.  “Since I inadvertently got the answer to my original question from you, and never got the chance to change it prior to the gala, may I have another?”

“You can ask me anything.” She spoke with the strength of conviction Cat had reserved for Supergirl, but without the suit, having it come from the woman who more resembled her assistant the older woman seemed to feel the full weight of all the obfuscation and separation between the two persona’s like a ton of bricks with how closely it resembled her own separation of self from how she presented herself to the world versus how she was just herself at home.

“So now it’s anything.”  Cat mused quietly, namely to herself as she watched the other woman shift across from her uncomfortably as Cat reached over, relinquishing the other woman of the pile of clothing albeit with a slight reluctance, before settling back into the lounger she was seated upon.  “How fast can you get dressed, exactly?”

“Wh-What?”  Kara sputtered as the words relayed to her finally settled in.  Of all the questions she could think of Cat asking, that had been the last one she would have considered.  She swallowed thickly as the realization of what Cat was really trying to convey to her settled into her very bones. 

“I know I didn’t stutter, you’re capable of that enough for the both of us it seems.”  She held out the pile in her grip, squaring herself back against the cushions still looking at the other woman.  “How fast can you get dressed, Kara?”

She flinched on instinct alone when Kara became a blur of movement, she counted internally in her head even as she saw colors and shapes but no definition of the other woman until she stopped in front of her, hair curled and dry from the speed with which she had moved, clothing back in place and robe folded neatly and settled in Cat’s lap.  Cat’s empty hand curled in on itself, arm still stretched out she looked up at the other woman who stood in front of her now.

“That fast.”  She supplied quietly, waiting, watching as she looked at the other woman expectantly.  There was an excitement to showing off her abilities without being Supergirl in the moment, especially to Cat.

Cat’s fingers twitched against her palm and after a second or two she turned her hand over, beckoning the other woman that much closer with the crook of her finger.  With a slow start Kara stepped closer, and closer still when Cat continued until they were almost touching and Kara’s legs were pressed against the cushions.  Cat hooked her fingers around Kara’s belt, tugging her closer until the woman caught herself on the arm of the lounger with a small gasp of surprise.

“If I remember correctly, you still owe me a date, Supergirl.”   Kara looked utterly confused and instead of letting her reply Cat continued.  “You had the audacity to let me kiss you, to have you kiss me back, and then promptly abandon me on my own balcony I might add.”

“And if I remember correctly you bought me outright and then you called me Kiera.”  Kara swallowed, watching Cat carefully.  “I didn’t-”

“I had very specific plans for you last night.”  She allowed, “selfish plans maybe, but they were mine for Supergirl.  Then you, not National City’s heroine, but my own superhero, a woman I’ve known for years and just out of my reach suddenly trumps all of that.  Not only before last night, but then you just reaffirm everything by showing up again this morning.”

Kara’s brow rose into her own hairline, letting Cat’s words process in her mind completely despite how round about and confusing they seemed to be.  Supergirl had been an alternative to her, her the assistant her.  Something Cat thought was obtainable whereas Kara Danvers, mild mannered assistant was not.  She blinked, eyes searching out the air in front of herself until Cat came into proper focus.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me now?”  Kara flexed her fingers into the lounger, watching the other woman carefully, only to feel the wind in her sails falter when Cat shook her head in the negative. 

The look on Kara's face told Cat all she needed to know. The sinking feeling in her stomach pushed against the prickly swelling of anxiety that heated the back of her neck and Cat threw some proverbial cards on the table.

“I don’t want to go out right now with you.  I want you to get less dressed,” she thumbed the clasp of Kara’s belt apart, before pulling her hand away.  The other woman’s expression was priceless in and of itself. The blush sweeping up across Kara’s neck a dead give away to where her mind had gone with Cat’s statement and if she were honest with herself it made her own body warm with the implications.  “Get more comfortable and stay in with me instead.”

The pair eventually pulled themselves together, or perhaps apart enough, to exit Cat’s bedroom.  Cat was the epitome of relaxation with her off the shoulder shirt that seemed three sizes too big and the slender wrap of her leggings while Kara still seemed to be trying to get comfortable sans her button up and belt.  Granted the tank she was left in and the contour of her jeans had the pull of Cat’s attention as they meandered through the kitchen together and more than once she had been caught simply staring away at the other woman as she aided Cat’s endeavors.

“Is this going to be enough?”  Cat questioned honestly, turning her eyes to look at the other woman who had nestled herself into a corner of her kitchen.  She reached over, grabbing a large chalice of wine and taking a sip as she waited for her answer.

Kara had her hands braced on either side of the countertop she was wedged against, arms easily flexing as she lifted her weight to sit atop the small space.  While Cat didn’t tell her to get down the look of mild disapproval was evident but Kara remained just the same.

“I doubt it.” She answered honestly, causing Cat to nearly choke on her wine and immediately causing Kara to apologize.  “Sorry, I just uhm, I have to eat, a lot.” She emphasized the last word, rubbing absently at the back of her neck as her self-consciousness claimed her.  She never had to explain her metabolism before.  The Danvers were well aware of her needs thanks to their run ins with her cousin prior and Kara herself had managed around her required caloric intake at work without anyone really noticing.

Cat immediately picked up on her awkwardness and the delicacy with which the subject matter had suddenly settled into.  With a small lick to her lips she spooned a hefty amount of sauce, blowing on it gently in a practiced gesture before stepping towards the woman perched on her countertop.  “I’m not going to judge you Kara.”  Cat allowed, one hand cupped under the spoon to keep any drips from reaching their clothes or the floor. “But if it’s not enough, or it’s not good I need to know.  I don’t know about you but I’ve always found one of the worst impressions one can have from a dinner date is to leave it starving after you’ve eaten.” 

Kara shifted slightly, feeling the warmth of Cat’s body as it nearly pressed against her knees, her hands tightened around the counter’s edge as she considered all manner of things in an attempt to be suave or smooth.  The scent of the sauce assaulted her, pulling on her already growing hunger from not having eaten practically anything since the night before and she couldn’t help the swallow that made her throat waver visibly.  Just as she took a breath enough to speak, her stomach sang the song of its people between them, causing her to wince and flush with embarrassment as she looked downward.

Cat bit back the laugh in her throat at the noise that greeted her with the nearness of what she was making.  The sudden self-conscious shift from the other woman only making her step closer, putting her full weight against Kara’s knees.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed Kara.” She said with a quiet tone, as if she were telling Kara some kind of secret.  “You’re different, special, and anyone that’s made you feel that those things are something to use against you or make fun of you for should be flayed alive.” 

Kara blinked, looking back up with the conviction behind Cat’s tone.  “It, It’s just hard to explain sometimes.”

Cat tipped her head, gesturing to the spoon between them until Kara leaned forward to taste. “If you want to explain those things to me I’d be more than willing to learn about them.  I know so little, about so many things with you.”  The edge of her tongue touched her bottom lip as Kara pulled the spoon between her lips, letting out a small sound of appreciation thereafter.

“Rao that’s good.”  Kara spoke around her swallow, feeling the flush of her chest return as she saw Cat taste what was left, seeming more than satisfied with the taste provided.

“I’ve heard you say that before, again one more thing.”  She stretched slightly, putting the spoon on its rest before bracketing Kara’s legs with her hands flat on the countertop on either side as she looked up.  “I know we both know plenty about the other, at work, but outside of that safety net you know just as much about me as I know about you.”  Kara unhooked her ankles, letting Cat’s frame slip between her knees before they locked around her back with a gentle tug closer.

“I want to know whatever you want to share.” Kara allowed quietly, bending forward slightly as the coils of her hair formed a curtain around them, its length nearly brushing Cat’s shoulders. 

“So do I, that’s the point of dates and things.”  She tipped her head back, arching her body closer with the press of Kara’s heels. “But I also don’t want you to feel ashamed or embarrassed about anything you might tell me, or about what you might find yourself asking or feeling.  This… is going to be very different for both of us I’m sure.”

Kara nodded, causing her hair to whisper across Cat’s cheeks before she licked at her bottom lip and bit down on its inner edge as a question overwhelmed anything else she might ask.

Cat felt her cheeks flush slightly with the look she was greeted with, the corner of her mouth lifted in response and she made the effort to lift her hands from the counter and round them over Kara’s thighs making the other woman stiffen slightly.  “I’m not sure if what I’m seeing is just you or some product of you being what you are.”  Cat swallowed, seeing the desire in Kara’s eyes spark and then begin to fade. “You’re going to have to let me get used to that too.”  She whispered, flexing her fingers where they curled to try and keep the other woman connected to her. “It’s been a while since someone looked at me the way you do without some greater demand or expectation of me.”

Kara swallowed hard, her brow furrowing slightly at that thought, fingers tightening in their hold enough to make the counter whine until Cat’s hands rubbed where they laid, trying to soothe the darker emotion swirling behind those blue eyes.  She drew another breath, her next question already poised in her throat.

“Don’t ask this time.” Cat whispered, already pushing up on her toes to get closer. Kara’s hands pried themselves from the counter a heartbeat later, surrounding Cat’s features and filtering into her hair as she bent down to capture her mouth.

Cat’s inhale was sharp and audible, her exhale short as it washed over Kara’s cheek as she kissed the other woman back.  Her hands flexed and curled against the muscles they held, her chest nearly caving as Kara opened her mouth and let Cat curl her tongue inside, tasting her own sauce intermingled with something distinctly belonging to the other woman.

Kara tightened her legs around Cat’s body, hands still holding her hair as she turned her head, delicately chasing after Cat’s retreating tongue only to capture her bottom lip and suck gently before releasing them both with a gentle sigh.  Cat’s hands were around her own a moment later, eyes still closed as she flexed her touch around Kara’s palms in an attempt to get her to let go.  She relaxed her hold, letting Cat pull her hands down and in front of her, folding them all together in a jumble of fingers and palms before she kissed the edges of Kara’s knuckles.

“We’re never going to eat if you keep kissing me like that though.”  Cat’s voice was thick and heady, an octave lower was being generous and Kara only felt her heart surge at the sound of it.  She flexed her fingers tightly around Cat’s hold, giving a small nod as she straightened back and unhooked her ankles once again.

“You’re going to need to make more than what you have.” Kara allowed, surprised at the depths of her own voice as Cat slowly disentangled herself from her and carefully made her way back to the stove.  “I need almost six times the amount of calories you do.”  Kara watched that knowledge settle into Cat’s body as she was still trying to settle herself, to the point of placing the chill of her wine glass against her forehead a moment.

“Do me a favor?” Cat questioned gently, glancing up towards the woman still perched on her countertop.  The woman’s brow arc was her only response and Cat couldn’t help but smirk.  “Set a place for us on the floor in the other room, I’m sure you can move furniture without scratching my floors while I figure this out.” 


	8. The Final Surprise

Kara and Cat were comfortably lain out on the floor, the storm outside providing a wonderful symphony of calm that harmonized with the low crackle of the fireplace across the room from them. Lunch had been an amusing experience, mostly for Kara. Cat had been nestled more in the astonished realm what with the other woman’s food intake. They had finished the first little meal course and out of her own curiosity Cat had pushed until Kara had relented and said she was still hungry. Five servings of chicken, with sides and half a chocolate cake later Kara finally assured Cat that was full enough for now. As it was, Cat had brought over a small tray of munchables just in case Kara found herself to be peckish again. Their conversations had been relaxed, the pair of them casually discussing the simple basic elements about the other akin to the Proust questionnaire. Tame and unobtrusive, yet considering how much the pair dealt with each other on a daily basis it seemed oddly intimate and personal.

Kara reached over and snagged another morsel of food, stretching back out on her side, propped on her elbow facing Cat who was pressed against a chair of pillows, one leg folded inward with the other propped up on the ball of her foot. She took a long sip of her wine, setting the glass off to the side while Kara stuck to water. 

“May I ask you something?”

“Still feel you have to ask?” Cat looked amused, head leaning back against her throne of pillows. Kara smirked faintly in response, fingers toying with themselves as she looked back up at the other woman. 

“It’s a little more in depth than asking your favorite swear word.” 

Cat chuckled and made a gesture for the other woman to continue. 

“Why haven’t you opened the box I gave you?” She continued to watch the other woman and the rolling shifts her aura continued to amaze the Kryptonian with. 

Cat hummed at the other woman’s curiosity on the matter, unsure how she knew she hadn’t opened the object but she did just the same. “You told me I needed to be sure about who and what I wanted.” She started reaching for her wine again. “It felt wrong to keep it, if I wasn’t going to choose Supergirl.” The other woman’s title echoed into her wine glass as Cat watched her reaction. 

Kara drew in a slow audible breath through her nose, gaze never wavering as she let the weight of Cat’s implication settle between them. She shifted her shoulders, adjusting her weight as Cat put her glass back on the nearby table.

“So, no second date?” Kara mused, causing Cat to let out a small laugh. 

“Technically this is our fourth, if,” she punctuated the word, “you count breakfast the first time, that night you showed up and then the gala last night.”

Kara nodded, her slight smile remaining in place as she considered all that. “I did bring flours this time.” 

Cat hummed again, her hands slid to the carpet, aiding in pushing herself up as she stood. “Don’t go anywhere.” She uttered, passing the other woman on her way to the hallway and up. Kara heard her move around upstairs, stopping only for a moment or two. As she made her way back Kara sat up, curling her legs up beneath herself just as Cat came to stand in front of her again. 

In one hand was the velvet box as she looked down at the other woman. On instinct Kara held out a hand, helping the other woman back to the floor easily as she folded her legs underneath her body until their knees were touching. 

“It’s important to you isn’t it?” Cat guessed, seeing Kara’s heart rate escalate along the cords of her neck. 

Kara gave a small nod, eyes on the box another moment before she chanced a look back up at Cat.

“Maybe you should have it back regardless.” Cat suggested, toying with the box before holding it out to the other woman. 

Kara licked her lips looking at the box as she took another deep breath. “No.” She exhaled with the finality of her statement, looking back up to the other woman. “It’s for you, I meant for you to have it.”

Cat tipped her head slightly, watching Kara closely, once again feeling the certitude in her tone usually reserved for when she wore the suit. With a small nod she thumbed the edge of the box, drawing it closer to herself until she could open it. Kara watched carefully as the box split, revealing its contents as Cat’s moth made a soft ‘oh’ shape. “Kara, I can’t.” Were out in a rush before she could even look up. 

Kara scooted impossibly closer, hunching her shoulders forward slightly as she glanced down at the object then back up. “Yes you can,” she assured as Cat pulled the crystalline sliver from its velveteen confines, the chain pulling free as well. The weight of the metal was next to nothing in her hand compared to the sliver in her palm. 

“No this is, this is yours, from your home.” Cat tried again, knowing somehow of its origin the moment she had looked at it. Already she was pushing against the sensation burning at the back of her eyes as she saw Kara’s crest reflected back at her from across the top of it.

“And I gave it to you, for all that you did for my family and for me.” Kara moved then, hooking a finger around the chain where it draped down Cat’s hand, lifting the living crystal away as she pushed onto her knees and made her way behind Cat. 

“The only ones strong enough to break this chain are of the house of El.” She spoke with a quiet reverence as she draped the necklace around to Cat’s chest. Cat herself remained still, reaching up tentatively to grasp the crystal and press its warmth against her skin as Kara pulled the chain tighter. “It twists three times, then unlocks, you’ll hear the click before it releases.” Kara locked the necklace, smoothing it around Cat’s throat before coming back around into view as Cat picked up the sliver and looked down at it again. 

“What is it exactly?” Cat questioned quietly, watching all manner of colors reflect back at her as the light caught the opaque crystal as she turned it over in her fingertips. 

“A living crystal.” Kara supplied watching Cat closely. “We used them to essentially record things.” 

“And this one?” Cat inquired, smoothing it down against her chest before turning to look up at Kara. 

“My journey here.” Kara allowed cautiously, working her way back around and getting comfortable again on the floor in front of the other woman. 

“Kara I can’t.” Cat urged, feeling the crystal warm to her skin, the stone itself almost seeming to drum against the beat of her own heart. 

“Consider it one more surprise.” Kara offered, studying Cat openly, watching the severity of the impact her gift had settle on Cat’s shoulders. “It’s better than the watch Kal-El gave Olsen to keep them connected.” She tried for humor, though the amusement never quite reached the other woman’s expression.

Cat sat looking down at the object, once again running her fingertips across it, watching the colors in it flare to life before she reached up with her free hand and pushed at the corner of her eye with the wetness gathered there. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” She started to say that she didn’t deserve it but tucked that away and instead reached out to the other woman. 

Kara scooted closer and with a gentle push, turned over as Cat pulled her into her lap, looking down at the younger woman with a quiet reverence, fanning her hair out across her thigh. 

“You’re very welcome Cat.” She reached up, touching the pendant, watching it come to life again between them with a small smile. They sat like that, relishing in each other in silence for an indeterminate amount of time until Cat stifled a yawn. 

“What else are you doing today?” Cat murmured gently, toying with Kara’s hair as she waited for her answer.

“Nothing planned.” Which was true, she’d only intended on dropping off the flours for Cat and attempting to sort her two selves out and somehow present all that to the woman then leave. With that seemingly resolved to a certain degree, for the moment she was free and clear. 

Cat smirked at the open ended tone and gently nudged the other woman in order to get her to sit up. She stretched languidly and then pushed herself to a stand, offering a hand to Kara. With a slight brow arc Kara grabbed Cat’s hand, using her own strength to hoist herself up. Cat curled and tangled their fingers together before pulling the other woman with her. Wordlessly she pulled Kara across her apartment, back up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. She strung Kara along with her before turning around, setting Kara’s hand at her waist where its twin soon joined. 

“Don’t move.” She whispered, fingers easily prying the other woman’s jeans apart with a small noise of surprise from Kara that made her stop. “Trust me?” Cat was already threading her fingers between the other woman’s jeans and underwear, dusting across her skin. 

Kara swallowed visibly and could only nod as she felt her skin prickle to attention. Cat grinned and worked the article from Kara’s hips and down. “Take these off,” she ushered before stepping back, taking her touch with her as she disappeared into her closet.

Kara let out a rush of an exhale and eased her jeans off the rest of the way, draping them over a chair, already tugging at her shirt edges in some semblance of modesty coupled with self-consciousness. 

When Cat emerged a few moments later she couldn’t help but take the sight in, stepping back over with an extra sway in her hips. She let her eyes roam across the exposed tone of Kara’s legs and the nervous pull of her fingers against the edges of her shirt. 

“How can you be so self-conscious looking like that.” Cat asked rhetorically before looking back up at the other woman. 

“It’s not how I look so much as who’s doing the looking.” Kara whispered, refusing to look down even as Cat reevaluated her body again, causing her throat to flush red. 

With a small amused hum Cat thwapped at the other woman’s chest with what she was holding. “Put these on Supergirl.” She stepped away, leaving Kara to catch the overly worn set of clothing that she nearly dropped anyway as she was smacked in the face with Cat’s own shirt. 

With a slight flail of movement Kara pried the article from her face, only to see the stretch of Cat’s back as she shrugged into an oversized and rather threadbare university shirt. She moved over to the lounger then, setting on the edge of the cushion before working on the leggings she still had on. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” She questioned without looking up from her task. The words themselves seemed to kick Kara into action. She pulled on the sweatpants Cat had procured for her, the waist band barely rounding her hips as she started to move closer only to be assaulted again with Cat’s leggings.

“Thought you were fast.” Cat teased, and no sooner was the last word out of her mouth, Kara was in front of her.

“I can be.”

Cat glanced down, hand tipping at the cut of Kara’s waist where her skin was exposed, internally smiling to herself at her choices. She reached out then, smoothing her fingertips across that line, watching the play of muscles before looking back up. Kara for her efforts remained still, even if Cat’s touch seemed amplified across her waist, causing the muscles there to tense involuntarily. She took note of the slight jump in Cat’s pulse at her neck and wavered closer. 

“You’re not the only one full of surprises Kara.” Cat swallowed feeling the pulse of the crystal at her chest again before she stood. “I haven’t slept since before your little party.” She fisted at Kara’s shirt, turning her around as Cat moved around her. She knelt on her bed, still holding onto Kara until the other woman’s legs pressed against the edge. 

“And I don’t want you to leave.” She tugged on Kara’s shirt until she crawled on the bed with her. Once assured Kara was following Cat let her go, scooting backwards until she was against all the pillows across her headboard. Kara on the other hand didn’t stop, urging Cat’s knees down, letting her stretch her legs as she crawled over her. She stopped only when they were nearly nose to nose, glancing to Cat’s mouth then back up as she leaned closer. 

Their mouths almost brushed until Cat caught Kara’s face with her hands, nudging and teasing her features with the end of her nose. “Think you can sleep in the middle of the day?” She teased, feeling Kara nod slowly before she filtered her fingers back into the depths of her hair. “Good,” she whispered before letting their mouths meet. She felt Kara’s inhale in her chest, pulling the woman closer until she eased her body down against Cat’s own.

Cat tugged gently at Kara’s mouth before tipping her head back and separating the pair. “You are impossible.” She breathed, already feeling her hips lift upward in response to the deliciousness of Kara’s weight settling against her. 

Kara smirked, tasting her bottom lip before nudging Cat’s nose with her own, balancing on her hands effortlessly. “Can’t help it.” 

Cat laughed gently and pushed at the other woman’s shoulders, throwing her off balance. “Get in here already.” She moved over, pulling the expensive plush of covers aside as Kara rolled off her completely and clamored under the covers as Cat herself scooted down into their depths. Kara scooted lower alongside the other woman, pushing the pillows behind her as she got comfortable only to have Cat surround her torso and yank her closer with a small noise of surprise. Cat in turned hummed her appreciation, eliciting another uncharacteristic noise from Kara as she nuzzled into her chest. 

“It’s okay.” Cat murmured, curling closer. “I won’t grope you.” She felt Kara laugh internally before her body relaxed. “Much.” 

Kara swallowed the rise of desire Cat had stirred inside her before gently wrapping an arm around the other woman’s body. She pulled in a deep breath, letting her senses hone in on the other woman’s heartbeat and breathing until much to her surprise she found herself drifting to sleep. 

That was how Carter found them so many hours later, having returned from his grandmother’s house early due to some function she was invited to at the last minute. Thankfully Carter had left her down in the lobby which she vacated as soon as he informed the doorman once he was safely inside. When no reply to his calls had come from upstairs he had simply invited himself up as per usual. He stopped short upon seeing more than one person in the room and when he edged closer his whole face seemed to light up with the realization of just who was exactly wrapped around his mother. With a gasp of excitement, he clamored up into the bed with the two women, startling them awake with a few noises of surprise until his voice stopped them both dead.

“When did you start dating Supergirl?!”

Kara was sitting bolt upright hand at her chest at having been startled awake, she wasn’t usually such a deep sleeper. Cat was in a similar position, settled on her hip as she leaned her shoulder into the headboard. She saw how dark it was outside and wondered how she had managed to sleep so soundly. The pair looked at one another then Cat to Carter while Kara waited looking at the other woman while keeping her bouncing son in her periphery. 

Cat glanced back at Kara with a ghost of a smile before shifting into a more comfortable position, pulling one of the other woman’s hands to her, kissing the back of her knuckles in front of her son before smiling much more openly. 

“Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> no-beta so mishaps, confusions and errors are my own ;)


End file.
